The fool on the hill
by Dook.DooKie
Summary: Draco possède une modeste galerie d'Art à Londres qui ne connaît pas grande foule, jusqu'au jour un inconnu du nom de Potter laisse un message dans son livre d'Or. AU / Slash / HPDM. Rating M.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour, bonsoir, bon matin, bon après-midi, bon anniversaire, joyeux Noël, une bonne année et Joyeuse Pâques ! Voilà, la politesse passée, on va pouvoir commencer. _

_**/!\** CETTE FICTION COMPORTE UNE RELATION EXPLICITE ENTRE HOMMES, JE NE TOLERERAIS AUCUNES REMARQUES HOMOPHOBES. MERCI._

_**Rating : M pour futur lemon et propos violents pouvant choquer.**_

_**Disclamer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas – sauf si je décide d'en créer un, dans ce cas je le signalerais et j'aurais l'impression d'être Dieu, ho god yes – ils appartiennent à JK. R._

_**Summury ( We all live in a yellow summury, a yellow summury a yellow summury ! * okjesors * :** Draco possède une modeste galerie d'Art à Londres qui ne connaît pas grande foule, jusqu'au jour où un inconnu du nom de Potter laisse un message dans son livre d'Or. AU / Slash / HPDM. _

_Je vais tenter d'essayer de pouvoir poster régulièrement les nouveaux chapitres – bah oui les cocottes, j'ai une vie à côté moi ! - mais tout dépendra de mon temps libre, et du possible retard de ma Béta. _

_Il y aura **BEAUCOUP** de références culturelles, alors je mettrais des notes, ne vous en faites pas ! Bah ouais, je mouille sur du bon vieux Rock, alors je met du bon vieux Rock, je jouis sur certains livres et certains auteurs, je les mets, je fantasme sur mon monde les gens, et je monte à chaque fois au septième-siècle ! Bon okay, là c'est rien, je vous assure que je suis d'une vulgarité mes jeunes âme sensible ! _

_**/!\ **JE REMERCIE UNDER THIS RAIN POUR LA CORRECTION ! MERCI MA PETITE ... ENFIN MA GRANDE ! HEU... MA VIEILLE ? ROH BAH MERCI QUOI... ! _

_Êtes-vous prêtes à entrer dans un monde des plus spéciales mes enfants ? Non ? Tant pis, on embarque ! _

_Allons-y ! * Mode-Doctor-Who-référence-ON *_

°**0OoO0°0OoO0°0OoO0°**

Londres est une ville magnifique. Les différentes architectures qui se marient, les différentes cultures qui cohabitent donnent à cette ville une ambiance et un cadre unique. Et elle l'est encore plus lorsque vous arrivez à voir ses recoins les plus sombres. La plupart des personnes seines d'esprits ne s'aventureraient pas dans ces ruelles humides, animées par le cliquetas de gouttes tombant sur la pierre, mais il est vrai que Draco Malfoy n'est pas comme la plupart des hommes. Il est légitime de se demander ce que peut apporter de tels endroits à un homme, et la réponse la plus évidente est rien. Cet endroit ne lui apportait rien. C'est cela qu'il aimait. Dévoré par l'hypocrisie omniprésente des passants, des mères de familles à l'encontre de leurs enfants, des visiteurs de sa galerie d'Art, venir dans un lieu qui ne lui apportait rien lui faisait le plus grand bien. Il se laissait glisser contre un mur, ramenait ses genoux contre sa poitrine, sortait un paquet de cigarettes de la poche intérieur de sa veste usée, prenait ses allumettes dans la poche opposée, et fumait tranquillement jusqu'au lever du jour.

Il se plaisait à vivre sa vie comme une œuvre d'Art. Il cherchait toujours à exploiter la beauté de chaque chose, même la plus infime. Ainsi, dans ce genre de lieu, la fumée de sa cigarette prenaient toutes son importance en s'échappant et en dessinant des formes fantasques dans les air avant de disparaître tel un spectre. Cette simple chose le rendait heureux. Mais dès lors que ce moment privilégié s'évanouissait, il revenait à sa vie trop monotone à son goût : il rentrerait chez lui, métrai un disque Bob Dylan en fond, se poserai dans son canapé avec un bon bouquin et passerai le temps ainsi.

Sa cigarette se consuma entièrement, alors il se releva, et revint dans des rues plus fréquentables, gorgées de personnes marchant sans se soucier de la beauté de la ville qui les entourent. Comme à chaque fois, il passait devant ce pub, à la devanture marron et or, duquel sortait toujours quelques note de classique rock des temps passé. Il bifurquait ensuite sur la droite, et entrait dans sa galerie, ou devrait-il plutôt dire sa maison.

Les murs étaient simplement peint d'une couche de peinture blanche plutôt froide, mais ils étaient habillés de tableaux plus ou moins colorés, plus ou moins grands. La plus grande œuvre se trouvait là où ne l'attendait pas et seulement les visiteurs de la galerie pouvait la voire : elle avait été directement peinte sur le béton du mur où se situait la porte d'entrée. Draco l'avait dessinée un soir où il avait beaucoup bu. L'œuvre représentait ce qui semblait être l'explosion d'une étoile rouge, et cette teinte cramoisie virant à l'orangé vous hypnotisait au point de vous laissez pantois devant la porte de la sortie. C'était le genre d'œuvre d'art qui vous voyiez une fois, et qui vous poursuit toute votre vie. Tout le reste semblait si fade à côté, seule un détail intriguait ; au fond de son exposition, une modeste porte en bois habillant le mur d'un blanc immaculé paraissait contrôler la pièce. Et uniquement les initiales de Draco trônait au-dessus du montant, ainsi qu'une simple phrase, gravée dans le bois par ce qui semble être un cutter :_On devrait toujours être légèrement improbable_.

Derrière cette porte se trouvait une pièce de petite taille, éclairé par une petite fenêtre. Un lit une place trônait dans un coin, voisin d'un petit bureau ensevelit sous des tonnes de papiers et de bouquins. Il y avait d'ailleurs énormément de livres empilés çà et là comme des tours prêtes à s'effondrer au moindre frôlement. Et lorsque ce n'était pas des piles de livres, c'était des caisses remplies de vinyles, certains moins abîmé que d'autre, certains encore neuf, d'autre sans pochette. Et sous tout cela, il semblerais que l'ont pouvait apercevoir un petit canapé de style baroque envahit par un vieux tourne-disque. C'était un beau bordel, mais c'était chez lui, et il l'aimait.

Cette nuit là, il entra dans sa galerie et comme à son habitude jeta un coup d'œil à son livre d'or pour savoir si un quelconque visiteur avait aimé son travail. Il ne prenait jamais la peine d'être présent et laissait toujours sa porte ouverte, qui pourrait bien vouloir voler les œuvres d'un artiste inconnu ? Habitué à voir la page vierge, il se dit que ce serait la même chose, or, cette fois-ci, il avait des mots sur la page. Il n'osait pas lire ce que la personne avait écrit, mais, au bout de plusieurs minutes, se décida à poser les yeux sur ce message écrit à l'encre noir : _Vous n'avez pas un grand talent, je dirais même que vous n'en avez aucun. De plus, vos œuvres sont placés au mur dans un désordre incroyable. Mais j'aime votre galerie. Je n'aime pas ce qu'il y a dedans mais j'aime cette ambiance, je suis certains qu'il y a un véritable talent caché quelque part entre ces murs. Harry P. _

Draco relisait sans cesse ces quelques lignes. Il devrait se sentir mal, anéanti, et pourtant, un grand sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Que cet homme n'ait pas apprécié son Art, il s'en fichait, il n'était même pas sûr lui-même d'apprécier ses œuvres, mais que cet homme ait pris la peine de laisser une trace de son passage le touchait. Enfin, depuis l'envoi de son père en prison et la fuite on-ne-sait-où de sa mère, il retrouvait le sentiment de se dire que quelqu'un, à un moment, avait pensé à lui. Alors, dans l'état de béatitude dans lequel il se trouvait, il ne réfléchit pas, entra dans son appartement, plaça un vinyle dans son tourne-disque, retourna dans sa galerie et s'assit au centre de la pièce, sortit une cigarette et chantonna _Knockin' On Heavens Door._ On pouvait qualifier son état actuel de transe, il était au milieu de son monde, il se sentait simplement vivant.

Le peu de personnes qui côtoyaient, ou avait côtoyés, Draco le qualifiaient tous de la même manière : cet homme était fou. N'ont pas de cette folie qui vous fait peur, cette folie violente, mais simplement une folie fascinante. Tout le monde vous le dira : ce jeune homme de vingt-sept ans, aux cheveux blonds presque blanc qui lui encadraient le visage et aux yeux gris argent était fou. On disait parfois qu'il était amoureux d'un auteur décédé depuis près d'un siècle, que l'idée de grandir l'effrayait tellement qu'il refusait de voir des adultes. Certaines choses étaient sans doute vraies.

Il s'endormit sur ce sol, et ne fut réveillé qu'à l'aube, par les quelques rayons de soleil qui balayèrent la pièce. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit un jeune homme, sensiblement du même âge que lui, brun, aux yeux couleur menthe à l'eau, qui le dévisageai.

« Je me présente : Harry Potter. Bien dormi ? Taquina l'homme avec un sourire amusé.

-Que faites-vous ici ? Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu ? Demanda-t-il perplexe.

-Je vous l'ait dit, ou tout du moins écrit, j'aimerais vous connaître.

-Comment pouvez-vous avoir envie de me connaître en ayant vu mes œuvres, médiocres qui plus est ?

-Je viens souvent ici, et j'entends parfois un air de Bob Dylan, ou des Beatles derrière cette porte, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai toujours voulu vous connaître..., Harry rougit un peu.

-Croyez-moi, pour votre propre bien, sortez d'ici, je ne suis pas le genre de personne fréquentable.

-Comme vous voudrez Monsieur Malfoy. Au revoir. »

L'homme avait quitté la galerie sans faire de scène ou de remue-ménage, ce qui étonna le blond. Il avait envie qu'il reste. Car là, dans cet endroit qui lui était si cher, il venait de tomber amoureux d'un regard. Mais il devait être honnête, jamais personne ne pourrait les supporter lui et son univers. Là, simplement là, il pouvait affirmer qu'il donnerait sa vie pour cet homme, cet Harry Potter, alors qu'il ne savait rien de lui.

Au même moment, sur le trottoir, le brun plongeait ses mains dans les poches de son jean et arborait un grand sourire. La promesse d'un danger de la part de Malfoy avait donné à Harry l'envie plus le connaître. Il voulait savoir ce que ce jeune au physique d'ange cachait, et ce n'était certainement pas un talent pour la peinture ! Il regarda sa montre, il n'était que dix heures, alors il se promènerait dans les rues de Londres comme il aime tant faire. Il marcha plusieurs kilomètres, en passant plusieurs fois par la cité de Westminster, ou encore par Picadilly Circus. Il était maintenant midi. Et une idée incongrue lui vint à l'esprit en passant devant un chinois à emporter. Il entra, demanda deux portions de nouilles au canard, paya, sortit avec sa nourriture emballée dans un papier d'aluminium dans un sac plastique, et repartit. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il arriva devant la galerie, poussa la porte en verre, et rit lorsqu'il vit que le jeune artiste était toujours au sol, seul le vinyle avait changé. Il approcha mais Malfoy ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Il se pencha alors et s'approchant de son oreille, lui cria de se lever :

« Aaah ! Mais vous êtes malade Potter !

-Il paraît, mais je me soigne, déclara le brun un grand sourire aux lèvres. -Vous avez oublié quelque chose toute à l'heure ?

-Ah heu...non, pourquoi ?

-Et bien vous êtes revenu, répondit Draco, un peu déçu de se dire que l'autre devait sûrement venir chercher une veste ou quelque chose comme ça.

-En réalité, je vous invite à déjeuner ! » Et joignant le geste à la parole, il vint s'asseoir en tailleur au côté du blond, et déballa ce qu'il avait acheté un peu plus tôt. Draco regarda la nourriture d'un œil sceptique, en penchant un peu la tête sur la droite, comme un animal se questionnant. Harry observa la scène, et le trouva attendrissant.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Finit finalement par déclarer le blond.

-Ce sont des nouilles sautées avec des morceaux de canard laqué, c'est chinois. C'est un véritable régale ! Répondit avec enthousiasme Harry, qui était un peu dérouté par la question tellement innocente du blond.

-Hum. Bon appétit Potter. » Toujours aussi souriant, le brun commença à manger, et, fut étonné lorsque le blond se recoucha sur le sol, en regardant le plafond. C'était comme si Harry n'était pas là, comme si l'autre était parti très loin. On aurait d'ailleurs pu croire qu'il dormait si on se contentait de regarder son torse qui se soulevait lentement à intervalles réguliers, mais il avait les yeux ouverts. Étonnamment, Harry se sentait bien là, et même si les passants les regardaient bizarrement, il s'en fichait, il aimait bien la compagnie du blond, bien qu'elle soit spéciale.

Il posa son regard dans toute la pièce à la recherche d'une horloge ou d'une pendule, mais n'en trouva pas. Déposant sa barquette vide au sol, il vit le blond se remettre en position assise et le regarder.

-Comment peux-tu rester assis-là avec un type comme moi ? Draco brisa finalement le silence.

-Nous avons tous des personnalités différentes, mais ça ne nous empêche pas de nous apprécier.

-Je suis fasciné par Ted Bundy, Ed Gein, le fils de Sam, et j'en passe. Je suis tombé amoureux il y a de cela une dizaine d'année, d'un homme mort depuis presque un siècle, il occupe toutes mes pensées, à chaque instant. Je me suis déjà tailladé les avant-bras pour observer le temps de coagulation du sang lorsque je m'ennuyais, je suis un junky, drogué à l'héroïne, il m'est déjà arrivé de croiser quelqu'un dans la rue et de m'imaginer le tuer, j'ai vingt-sept ans et je me dis que j'ai déjà raté ma vie. »

Draco avait déclaré tout cela, le regard vitreux perdu dans le vide, d'une voix dénuée de sentiments. Harry, quant à lui, le regardait, non pas d'un regard de dégoût, mais d'un regard bienveillant. Il s'approcha à quatre pattes du brun, le regarda droit dans les yeux et vit cet éclair de folie, car oui, Draco Malfoy était sensiblement fou, et ça ne le rendait que plus attirant. Alors, sans réfléchir, Harry déposa ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Ce dernier ne réagit pas, puis se recula brusquement en s'aidant de ses mains, regarda l'autre avec étonnement, crainte et espoir. Se relevant, il recula jusqu'à la porte en bois, l'ouvrit, s'engouffra dans sa pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. Et quelques instants plus tard, le riff entêtant de _Should I stay or Should I go_ des Clash donne vie à l'endroit, et Harry se pose exactement la même question : Devrait-il rester ou partir ?

Il embarqua les restes de son repas, laissa les restes du blond avec un simple mot :_ Si tu as faim à un moment._ Sans se retourner, il sortit, attrapa la bouche de métro la plus proche, et rentra chez lui. C'était un appartement simple, avec une décoration impersonnelle. Il vivait en colocation avec sa meilleure amie, Hermione Granger, une jolie fille du même âge. Ils travaillaient dans les mêmes bureaux ennuyants.

« Harry ! S'exclama-t-elle d'une joyeuse voix.

-'Mione ! Tu va bien ? Demanda-t-il tout en lui faisait une bise sur chaque joue.

-Moi oui, mais toi, tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien. Quelques chose te tracasse." Ce n'était pas une question mais Harry ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il avait eu le coup de foudre pour un artiste médiocre, au penchant sans doute psychopathe, qu'il l'avait embrassé et que ce dernier, comme un petit animal sauvage, s'était réfugié dans son terrier. Alors il inventa une petite excuse.

" J'ai assez mal dormi cette nuit.

-C'est de ma faute ! Je n'aurai pas dû te traîner à la bibliothèque trop tard hier soir, culpabilisa la jeune femme.

-Ho non ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Je sais que ta soif de savoir ne s'estompera jamais et je m'y suis habitué." la taquine-t-il.

Son amie adorait les livres, il pensait même qu'elle avait déjà dû en apprendre par cœur et se les réciter toute seule le soir. Or, une question le taraudait depuis ce déjeuner avec Draco : qui était le fameux auteur qui avait volé le cœur du blond ? Il ne trouvait pas ça étrange d'ailleurs, qu'un individu tombe amoureux d'un auteur, mort qui plus est, car on voyait tous les jours des personnes déclarer leur flamme à Jim Morrisson ou à Kurt Cubain. Il se souvenait de la citation sur la porte de l'artiste. Il se dit que s'il aimait un écrivain, il mettrait une citation de lui, alors la possibilité qu'Hermione connaisse l'auteur de la citation lui traversa l'esprit. Il devait tenter le tout pour le tout.

"Dis-moi 'Mione, hum... tu saurais me dire l'auteur si je te donne une de ses citations ?

-Ce n'est pas impossible, dit-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres, quelle est donc cette citation ?

-_On devrait toujours être un peu improbable_, me semble-t-il.

-On devrait toujours être _légèrement _improbable non ? Corrigea-t-elle, une joie presque palpable dans les yeux.

-Oui c'est ça ! Alors, de qui est cette citation s'il te plaît ?

-C'est un aphorisme connu. D'ailleurs, l'auteur est connu pour ses nombreuses maximes, sa maîtrise de la langue, ses paradoxes très intelligents, son esprit vif, son sens de l'improvisation et de la répartie, et je crois que l'on peux dire que sa plus grande œuvre doit probablement être sa vie.

-Hermione, je ne veux pas des éloges à son sujet, je veux son nom... !

-Ho ! Oscar Wilde***. Un très très grand auteur, bien que je pense que ses œuvres peuvent être dangereuse...

-Explique-toi s'il te plait ?" Harry était curieux de ce que pourrait lui dire Hermione, mais il ne pensait pas qu'un auteur pouvait faire devenir fou un homme sain d'esprit...

"Et bien, Wilde à un point de vu sur la vie assez …. je dirais qu'il était une Rock Star avant l'heure. Sa philosophie de vie n'était pas Sex, Drugs and Rock'n'Roll, mais plutôt Luxure, Absinthe and Littérature. Il encourageait, dans ces écrits, les personnes à vivre des folies, à tout faire pour atteindre le bonheur, il incitait presque explicitement à l'infidélité, en bref, je le qualifierai ses livres de malsains, presque immoraux, or, il dit lui-même : '' un livre n'est pas moral ou immoral, il est seulement bien ou mal écrit. C'est tout. '', et je dois admettre que ces œuvres sont très bien écrites, alors est-ce que cela enlève toute l'immoralité de ses mots ? Peut-être. Je dirais que le seul réel danger de Wilde, c'est de le connaître trop tôt, et d'ainsi, comprendre un aspect de la vie trop tôt pour continuer à vivre normalement.

Le brun essayait de se souvenir des paroles du blond, il avait vingt-sept ans et aimait cet auteur depuis une dizaine d'année, soit, depuis l'âge de dix-sept ans. Était-ce trop jeune ? Harry ne comprenait pas comment un auteur pouvait être nocif pour les jeunes... Des mots sont des mots, pensa-t-il.

-Dis-moi, dix-sept ans, c'est jeune pour commencer à lire Wilde ?

-Si on se contente de ses nouvelles, et de ses contes, je ne pense pas, mais il est vrai qu'à un âge où on se cherche encore, il faut éviter certaine œuvres littéraire, et pour moi, Le portrait de Dorian Gray en fait partie.

-Mais pourquoi ? Ce n'est qu'une histoire 'Mione... !

-Une histoire qui pose les fondations de la séparation du corps et de l'âme, de la non gravité du pêché, du meurtre comme solution à ses problèmes. C'est très réducteur dis comme cela, mais c'est un peu ça. Mais Harry, depuis quand t'intéresses-tu à la Littérature, à Wilde qui plus est ? "

Il ne pouvait toujours pas lui dire qu'il avait rencontré un homme amoureux de cet auteur alors que lui même était tombé sous le charme de cet homme... Pourquoi sa vie ne pouvait-elle pas rester simple comme avant : métro, boulot, dodo?

"J'ai lu cette phrase sur un paquet de céréales, et elle m'est restée, répondit-il avec la première chose qui lui passait par la tête.

-L'un des plus grand auteur de son siècle à finit sur un paquet de céréales, c'est sûrement tout le drame de sa vie... "déclara-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour Harry.

Harry alla alors se servir un bol de céréales, il en avait terriblement envie d'un coup. Puis il monta dans sa chambre, mangea en vitesse, et pris en hâte sa guitare. Il joua quelques airs manouches, en passant par du rock, et par du classique. Il pensait à Malfoy. Il avait envie de vivre des moments incroyables avec lui, il avait envie de parcourir le pays, il avait envie de le garder dans ses bras et de le calmer, de le rassurer. C'était simplement un enfant apeuré dans un monde d'adultes. Ne tenant plus, il reposa sa guitare, et regarda l'heure : trois heures du matin. Ah. Il n'avait pas vraiment vu le temps passé. Il avait envie de faire des folies, là maintenant.

Sans réfléchir, il enfila sa vieille veste, descendit les escaliers en sautant plusieurs marches, et atterrit dans le salon. Là, Hermione le dévisagea étrangement et le questionna du regard.

« Pas maintenant 'Mione, les folies sont les seules choses qu'on ne regrette jamais !

-Tu as aussi lu ça sur un paquet de céréales ? S'indigna-t-elle.

-Bah heu... Non pourquoi ?

-C'est Wilde qui a écrit ça. Allez, file ! »

Harry sourit. Il courrait en direction de la galerie, quelles gouttes d'eau lui tombaient sur le visage. Après de longues minutes, il arriva enfin. Mais il se demanda si la galerie n'était pas fermer. Il n'avait pas penser à ce détails. Il essaya tout de même et vit que la porte était ouverte, alors il entra, ne sachant plus vraiment ce qu'il était venu faire là. C'était ridicule, Malfoy pouvait dormir, pouvait ne pas avoir envie de le voir, ou pouvait même ne pas être là... !

D'un pas peu assurer, il s'avance vers la porte en bois, et entends une voix. Il n'hésite alors plus et frappe quatre coup à la porte. La voix cesse, et il entends des pas se rapprocher. La porte s'ouvre, et laisse apparaître le blond.

« Bonjour Potter.

-Heu... Bonsoir...Non ?

-Bonjour, bonsoir, qu'importe ! Cela fait des années que je n'ai pas regardé ma montre, ni même le calendrier. A quoi cela me servirai ? Je vais où je veux quand je veux, je mange lorsque j'en ai envie, je dors lorsque je suis fatigué. L'heure n'est là que pour nous rappeler que la mort s'approche. Sans l'heure, j'ai l'impression d'être...immortel.

Cette dernière phrase avait donner des frissons à Harry. Le blond était dangereux, car dans ces paroles, il n'y voyait qu'une promesse de vie radicalement différente, et la tentation de l'embrasser l'envahissait de plus en plus. Ces yeux gris tempête l'hypnotisaient et ses cheveux blond n'avaient l'air que de réclamer le passage de sa main.

« Le seul moyen de se délivrer de la tentation, c'est d'y céder. »

Harry sursauta au mots du blond. Comment se dernier avait-il pu deviner ce qu'il pensait ? Il analysa ses paroles, et se dit qu'au font, ce ne pouvait pas être dangereux de céder à la tentation. Il glissa sa main dans celle de Draco, rapprocha son visage. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent, et Harry chassa la distance qui les séparait. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent d'abord, puis s'apprivoisèrent, se mouvèrent. Ils aimaient cela, et Harry était heureux que le blond n'ait pas fuit, pas cette fois. Mais il s'était réjouit trop tôt. Draco brisa le lien qui les unifiaient, et plongea son regard acier dans les yeux couleur de jade.

« Non. Non. »

Draco fondit en larmes, et le brun s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le gardant dans ses bras, il l'amena jusqu'au lit, mais vie que c'était un lit une place. Merde. Draco ne cessait de pleurer, alors il s'allongea, et invita le blond à venir se pelotonner contre lui, et, comme un animal, Draco s'exécuta. Doucement, ses sanglots s'arrêtèrent, et sa respiration devint calme et régulière : il s'était endormit. Harry en profita pour jeter un œil à la pièce, et vit la barquette ne nouilles vide, et rien qu'à cette vu, il sourit. Il vit aussi que le mot laisser avec la barquette avait été accrocher au mur, juste à côté d'un poster des Strokes, et au dessus d'un recueil de poésie. Le blond, toujours dans ces bras, commença à s'agiter, son visage à se crisper, il il ouvrit les yeux en un grand cri, écrasant la cage thoracique du brun en s'appuyant avec sa main. Harry, dans une tentative de le calmer, le repris dans ses bras, mais n'eut comme seule réponse une droite magistrale d'un Draco tremblant de tout son corps :

« Pars ! Dégage Potter !

-Mais...Je...Que se passe-t-il Dra...Malfoy ?

-Pars... »

Ce dernier mot fut prononcer dans un murmure, et l'artiste s'était laisser tomber à genoux, une pile de livres s'écroulant sous l'impacte. Harry avait une terrible envie de le réconforter, mais il se dit que ce n'était sans doute pas la chose à faire. Il en avait eut quelques preuves : le blond tenait à lui. Et lui, il devait admettre qu'il voulait le garder entre ses bras, et ne plus avoir de moment de terreur comme ceux-ci. Mais pour cela, il devait apprendre à dompter Draco Malfoy, et ça ne s'annonçait pas comme une tâche facile.

**°0OoO0°0OoO0°0OoO0°**

_**A suivre...**_

_***Ted Bundy **__est u__n __tueur en série__américain__. I__l a agressé et assassiné de nombreuses jeunes femmes et filles durant les années 1970, et peut-être avant.__En prison, après plus d'une décennie à nier les faits et peu de temps avant son exécution, il a admis avoir commis 30 homicides dans sept États différents entre les années 1974 et 1978. Le nombre de victimes demeure inconnu, mais pourrait être beaucoup plus élevé._

_**Ed Gein**__est aussi un tueur en série américain. Même s'il est dit __tueur en série__nécrophile__, il n'a officiellement tué « que » deux femmes, meurtres pour lesquels il a été condamné. On a cependant retrouvé chez lui des restes provenant de corps si nombreux qu'il n'a pas été possible de les attribuer tous aux violations de sépultures dont il avoua s'être rendu coupable. Il est appelé ' Ed Gein le boucher '… Si cela vous intéresse, chercher sur Internet, je ne voudrais pas choqué les âmes sensibles. _

_**Le Fils de Sam**__ (David Richard Berkowitz ) est encore et toujours un tueur en série américain. Après avoir attaqué plusieurs personnes avec un __couteau__, il achète en __1976__ un __revolver__Charter Arms Bulldog__ calibre 44 (11 mm) et tire au hasard et à bout portant sur des passants. Il continue pendant plus d'un an ses crimes, sans être inquiété par la __police__ qui n'a aucune piste. Il fait alors les gros titres des journaux du pays._

_****27 ans**. Toute personne familière au monde du rock connaît cet âge ! **Le club des 27 **est un 'club' auquel accèdent les stars du Rock et de la Soul en mourant à l'âge de 27 ans. Les plus grands en font partit tel Jimmy Hendrix, Janis Joplin, Jim Morrison, Brian Jones ( vous remarquer que ces quatre personnes ont un prénom ou nom commençant pas un J, décédés avec très peu d'écart de temps ( à peine deux années), le club fut donc aussi renommé la malédiction des J), Kurt Cobain, et plus récemment, Amy Winehouse... Une théorie des plus fantasque nous dirait que la vie est séparer en plusieurs quartiers, et que pour ces enfants du rock, le quartiers leur permettant de passé à l'âge adulte serait lors de l'année de leur 28 ans, alors, ces légendes ne voulait-elles simplement pas quitter l'enfance ? _

_*****Oscar Wilde**. Vous découvrirez cet auteur au fur et à mesure des chapitres, sauf si vous ne le connaissez déjà... ! _

_Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, j'espère que cela vous à plu et j'espère vous retrouver au prochain !_

_Pour me faire part de votre ressenti, de vos impression, de vos insultes, de vos compliments, de vos envie de m'écarteler, de vos envie de m'enfoncer n'importe quel objet dans une partie de mon anatomie où ce ne devrait pas être, pour vos envie de réciter une fable de La Fontaine, pour vos envie de boire un thé, pour vos demandes en mariages, pour votre liste de course, Laissez-moi une review ! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjours mes chéries ! Voici le **deuxième chapitre de FOTH **! J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que le premier, et j'en profite d'ailleurs pour** remercier toutes les personnes m'ayant laisser une review ou simplement placé cette fic en alerte/favoris. **_

_**/!\** CETTE FICTION COMPORTE UNE RELATION EXPLICITE ENTRE HOMMES, JE NE TOLERERAIS AUCUNES REMARQUES HOMOPHOBES. MERCI._

_**Rating : M pour futur lemon et propos violents pouvant choquer.**_

_**Disclamer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas – sauf si je décide d'en créer un, dans ce cas je le signalerais et j'aurais l'impression d'être Dieu, ho god yes – ils appartiennent à JK. R._

_Je vais tenter d'essayer de pouvoir poster régulièrement les nouveaux chapitres – bah oui les cocottes, j'ai une vie à côté moi ! - mais tout dépendra de mon temps libre, et du possible retard de ma Béta. _

_Je remercie tout particulièrement** And just like that**, qui me suit depuis longtemps et ne cesse de m'encourager, et je remercie aussi **Shade Dreams** dont la review m'a vraiment touché._

_Je ne vous ennuis pas plus longtemps, juste une dernière chose :** Si vous voulez me faire partagez un roman ou une musique particulière que vous aimeriez bien voir apparaître dans cette fiction, faite-le moi savoir par review ou par MP. **_

_Enjoy !_

_°0OoO0°_

Harry mijotait un repas pour Hermione et lui, comme à son habitude. Il adorait cuisiner, même s'il se doutait que ce qu'il faisait ne devait pas être fameux, Hermione aimait et c'était le principale. Prenant son temps, il mit deux couverts à table, et regarda sa montre. Elle devrait bientôt arriver. Le mardi, elle travaillait toute la journée alors que lui ne travaillait que la matinée. Le jeudi, c'était l'inverse. Ils avaient trouvé ces horaires étranges au début, puis ils s'y étaient habitués.

Cet après-midi, il avait seulement fait un peu de ménage. Pour se changer les idées. Le blond était toujours dans son esprit, il se demandait comment il allait, s'il dormait sans cauchemar, s'il avait penser à manger, s'il avait changé de disque ou s'il écoutait toujours le même... Il passa tout son temps à penser un peu à l'artiste. Plusieurs fois, il avait songer lui rendre visite, mais il repensait à sa dernière réaction, alors il se ravisait. Voilà plus d'une semaine qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, et ça lui manquait. Alors qu'il repensait encore à Draco, un claquement de porte le sortit de sa rêverie. Et comme d'habitude, il entendit les bruits habituels : trois pas, un bruit métallique caractéristique des clé posée sur le meuble du couloir, deux pas, le grincement du vieux porte-manteaux fatigué sous le poids qu'ajoute un nouveau manteau, le bruit étouffé d'un sac-à-main en toile laisser tombé au sol dans un coin et, enfin, une voix :

« Salut Harry !

-Salut 'Mione ! Bien passé le boulot ?

-Comme d'habitude... et toi, tu as fait quoi ?

-Comme d'habitude. »

Ils se regardèrent et se mirent à rire en même temps. Tant de banalité en devenait risible. Et toujours avec le sourire, Harry leur servit un verre de rouge ouvert plusieurs minutes auparavant. Mais Hermione, l'observant, se rendit compte que quelque chose le tracassait. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle avait cette impression, et elle n'aimait pas ça. Il ne lui semblait pourtant pas qu'Harry avait connu des problèmes au travail, ni même une déception amoureuse dont elle n'était pas au courant. Mais les faits étaient là, le brun avait l'air ailleurs, à tel point qu'une odeur de brûlé les surprirent.

« Merde ! Les haricots … ! »

Harry se leva précipitamment, et retira la casserole du feu, une fumée à l'odeur nauséabonde s'en échappant. Il regarda les dégâts et dû se rendre à l'évidence : le repas de se soir était fichu. Dans un dernier élan d'espoir, il ouvrit le frigidaire, mais ne vit rien. Puis la voix de la jeune femme se fit entendre de la salle à manger :

« Je peux sortir chercher quelque chose à emporter, il y a un chinois pas loin tu sais !

A l'évocation du chinois en question, les doigts du brun se crispèrent. Et c'est en essayant de ne pas laisser transparaître une quelconque émotion qu'il répondit :

-Ce serait vraiment gentil de ta part 'Mione ! Mais je peux y aller tu sais ! Tu as travaillé toute la journée et c'est de ma faute si ça à brûlé...

-Non mais te dérange pas, j'ai encore mes chaussures au pieds, j'enfile mon manteaux et je reviens vite. »

Et aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Hermione descendait la rue, nez dans l'écharpe et main dans les poches. La fin octobre se faisait fraîche le soir, et elle n'avait nullement envie de tomber malade. Mais dans son petit confort douillet de laine, elle n'avait pas pensé à tourner à temps. Elle s'en rendit compte trois rues plus tard, et décida de faire un détour, en prenant à droite elle ne perdrait que cinq minutes. Elle ne se souvenait pas de cette rue et une porte en verre finit par l'intriguer et elle s'approcha. Quelle joie ressentit-elle en s'apercevant qu'il s'agissait d'une galerie d'Art ! Elle adorait cela depuis toute petite. La nuit étant déjà bien entamée, elle se dit que la galerie devait être fermée et s'apprêtait à faire demi-tout lorsque le tenancier du pub de l'autre côté de la rue l'interrompu :

« Bonjour Mademoiselle. Vous pouvez entrer vous savez. L'artiste ne ferme jamais sa porte.

-Vraiment ?

-Je vous assure ! Été comme hiver, nuit comme jour, c'est ouvert.

-Et bien merci du renseignement !

-Mais de rien. »

Et bien la question ne se posait plus, elle pouvait entrer, et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Marchant d'un pas lent et étudiant chaque tableau, désormais éclairés par une lumière individuelle au dessus d'eux. Inclinant un peu la tête, elle trouvait cela pas mal. Elle avait vu pire certes, mais elle avait aussi vu beaucoup mieux. Ce n'est pas que l'artiste était mauvais, mais rien ne ressortait de ses œuvres. Apercevant un livre au fond de la pièce, elle se sentait motivée pour laisser plusieurs remarques qu'elle espérerait constructives au peintre. Tournant les pages, elle fut étonnée de ne trouver qu'un commentaire, et le lu. Au premier mot, elle reconnu l'écriture de son meilleur ami et compris tout de suite la source de son trouble ses derniers jour. Hermione, sans doute plus courageuse que le brun, toqua directement à la porte en bois, et vit en même temps la citation gravée.

« Il est bien gros ton paquet de céréales... » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, en émettant un petit ricanement. Ricanement qui se stoppa dès que la porte s'ouvrit.

« Hermione Granger ! Déclara-t-elle chaleureusement en tendant la main vers le blond qui hésita avant de la le lui serrer.

-Que me vaux votre visite ?

-Une simple question : quand à été laisser le dernier commentaire dans votre livre d'or ?

-Je ne sais pas...Plusieurs jours sans doute.

-Merci. Et Oscar Wilde, très bon choix. »

Draco sourit à cette remarque alors qu'Hermione commençait à faire marche arrière. Il aurait voulu l'arrêter et discuter avec elle encore et encore. Il ne voulait pas être seul ce soir. Mais il la laissa partir, ferma la porte et retourna se vautrer sur son canapé, se roula un joint et passa la soirée comme toute les précédentes. Ainsi, il ne vit jamais le regard de la jeune femme sur La Mort de l'Etoile rouge, un regard qui se perdait dans toute les nuances de couleurs, et des larmes monter. On ne pleurs pas devant une peinture si ? Et bien, celle-ci avait se pouvoir. Elle bouleversait tout simplement. Rapidement, Hermione sortit, et d'un pas rapide, pris le chinois et rentra à l'appartement. Dans celui-ci, Harry l'attendait sur le canapé, bougeant frénétiquement le genoux et se tenant les mains. Et d'un coup sec, se leva :

« Hermione ! Pourquoi as-tu mis autant de temps ? Putain, je me suis inquiété moi !

-J'ai rencontrer une amie, excuse-moi. Et surveille ton langage ! Combien de fois est-ce que je t'ai dit que tu étais trop vulgaire ?

-Pas assez à première vu, répondit-il en la taquinant, ce qui la fit rire. Tu as notre nourriture ?

-Nouilles sautées au canard pour toi, nouilles végétariennes pour moi !

-Alors bonne appétit 'Mione ! »

Il essayait de paraître normal, mais rien que le souvenir des nouilles qu'ils avaient partagé Draco et lui ne voulait pas le quitter. C'était décidé, il allait lui rendre visite. Et une lueur de détermination apparut dans son regard, ce qui n'échappa pas à Hermione.

«C'est vrai qu'il est mignon ce blond, déclara-t-elle ravie de l'effet de surprise qu'avait produit ses paroles sur le brun.

-De...De quoi tu me parles 'Mione ?

Harry gigotait un peu sur le canapé, et se demandait s'il avait bien compris la phrase de son amie.

-Et bien, ce Malfoy... j'ai oublié le prénom... Il est plutôt mignon, pas très talentueux sans doute, mais il dégage quelque chose de spéciale, et-

-Arrête ! Si tu le trouves si géniale, épouse-le ! Merde à la fin Hermione, pourquoi tu me parles de lui comme si je voulais le sauter et que tu me donnais ta bénédiction ?! S'énerva Harry. Premièrement, je ne suis pas gay, et tu le sais. Deuxièmement, pourquoi irais-je m'emmerder avec un artiste médiocre drogué la plupart du temps ?

Hermione, qui avait très peu apprécié la réaction du brun, se leva et vint à son niveau :

-Harry James Potter ! Ce petit manège ne marche plus avec moi depuis que tu as une vingtaine d'années ! Je sais que tu aimes les hommes, alors arrête de me mentir ! Je t'ai surpris avec un Théodore Nott à la fac, et ce n'était pas le premier, ni le dernier !

-'Mione...

-Et Malfoy t'attire parce que tu as une vie banale et que tu as toujours eu peur de ne vivre que pour travailler, manger, dormir ! Tu as toujours voulu Vivre, avec un grand V, et pour toi, cela implique des situations improbables, des substances peu recommandables et j'en passe ! Car oui Harry, je sais que tu t'es drogué dans le passé, je ne suis pas aveugle ! Alors tu vas arrêter de te voiler la face, tu va prendre une bouteille de vin, deux verres, et tu vas aller voir cet artiste !

-Mais...

-Tout de suite Potter ! »

Il ne voyait que très rarement son amie dans une colère noir, et l'ont peut dire que c'était très impressionnant. Il n'eut pas le temps de songer à ce qu'il venait de se passer qu'Hermione le pris par le col de chemise pour le lever, lui enfila de force ça veste, et lui mis dans les bras la bouteille et deux verres. Et toujours dans le même mouvement, elle le mis dehors et l'abandonna sur le trottoir. Et Harry était là, en pleine nuit, pieds nus sur le bitume, ne sachant plus vraiment quoi faire. Les quelques personnes qui traversèrent la route lui jetèrent un rapide coup d'oeil intrigué. Puis après plusieurs minutes, il se mit à marcher instinctivement jusqu'à la galerie de Malfoy. Il y entra et se planta devant la porte en bois. Il attendait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait, mais il attendait. Son regard scrutait les œuvres qu'il connaissait quasiment par cœur. D'un pas peu assuré, il vint se placer devant l'explosion de couleur du mur opposé et détailla chaque centimètre carré. Il se laissa glisser le long de cette œuvre, déposa les verres et le vin au sol à côté de lui et s'endormit rapidement. C'était peut-être lâche mais il ne voulait pas avoir un quelconque face à face avec Draco.

Draco, éveillé sur son lit, pensait à Potter. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le repoussait sans cesse ? Il le savait, mais comment l'expliquer au brun ? D'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas si le brun voudrait encore de lui...Encore une fois, il avait tout foiré, comme à son habitude. Aujourd'hui, il était encore certain que si sa mère avait tout quitter pour partir loin, ce n'était que de sa faute. Il n'avait pas su la soutenir après l'incarcération de Lucius. Il avait du mal à appeler cet homme 'son père'... Dans ses pensées, il entendit quand même la porte de sa galerie s'ouvrir, mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas. Sauf qu'environ une bonne après, il n'avait toujours pas entendu la personne ressortir, et c'est un peu méfiant qu'il alla jeter un coup d'œil. Il ouvrit sa porte et vit, contre le mur en face de lui, un homme recroquevillé, probablement endormi. Il s'approcha et vit de quoi boire pour deux. Tout en continuant de marcher, il reconnu l'homme. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment réagir.

Regardant le ciel par la porte vitrée, il se dit qu'il devait être très tôt le matin. Il détailla le brun et vit qu'il était pieds nus, ce qui le fit sourire. Il était conscient qu'il pouvait faire froid dans sa galerie, il alla donc chercher une couverture et recouvrit Harry. Ce dernier ne le saurait sans doute jamais, mais c'était la seul couverture du blond, qui finit donc sa nuit dans son lit, grelottant légèrement.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, et le jour déjà bien installé, Harry se réveilla. Il avait bien dormi et ne se souvenait plus vraiment d'où il était. Enfin, les yeux s'étant habitué à la lumière, il reconnu la galerie d'art. Son corps bougeant, il sentit un poids sur lui on l'avait couvert pour la nuit. Il sourit. Sortant de la couette, il se releva difficilement, avec quelques douleur dans les muscles : dormir par terre n'était plus de son âge, ce n'était bon que pour les ados rebelles de quatorze piges. Une fois debout et relativement bien réveillé, une légère mélodie parvint à son oreille, et très vite, des paroles s'élèvent.

**_The boy with the thorn in his side_**

_(____Le garçon et sa bête noire)_

**_Behind the hatred there lies_**

_(____Derrière la haine se cache)_

**_A murderous desire for love_**

_(____Un désir féroce d'amour)_

**_How can they look into my eyes_**_  
(____Comment peuvent ils me regarder dans les yeux)_

**_And still they don't believe me_**_  
(____Et pourtant ne pas me croire)_

**_How can they hear me say those words_**_  
(____Comment peuvent ils m'entendre dire ces mots)_

**_And still they don't believe me_**_  
(____Et pourtant ne pas me croire)_

**_And if they don't belive me now_**_  
(____Et s'ils ne me croient pas maintenant)_

**_Will they ever believe me ?_**_  
(____Me croiront-ils jamais ?)_

**_And if they don't belive me now_**_  
(____Et s'ils ne me croient pas maintenant)_

**_Will they ever believe me ?_**_  
(____Me croiront-ils jamais ?__ )_

Harry écoutait, et reconnu une chanson des Smiths et se demandait si le blond avait délibérément mis cette chanson. Mais une chose était sur, c'est qu'elle avait redonné espoir au brun, car même si Draco l'avait déjà repoussé deux fois et mis à la porte une fois, il se dit que le blond avait juste besoin d'aimer, d'apprendre à aimer. C'est alors que, sans réfléchir, il entra dans ce que le blond considérait comme son appartement, et vint à sa rencontre :

« Malfoy... J'aimerais que tu me dises clairement ce que tu attends de moi.

Le blond, plus que surpris par la question direct d'Harry, réfléchit un instant avant de déclarer :

-J'attends de toi que tu me détestes, que tu me maltraites, que tu m'envoies chier comme un moins-que-rien. Je veux que tu me confirmes que tout les hommes sont des connards même quand ils prétendent le contraire, je veux que tu me mènes à ma perte Potter.

-Pourquoi ? Ne crois-tu pas que quelqu'un peut aimer, tout simplement ?

Harry s'approcha un peu plus, et du dos de sa main caressa la joue de Draco, qui esquiva un geste de crainte à se mouvement, pensant qu'il allait être frappé. Voyant que ce n'était pas le cas, il regarda l'autre surpris, et répondit à la question du blond.

-Sais-tu où est mon père Potter ?

-Non, je n'en sais rien.

-Lucius est derrière les barreaux d'une prison américaine, il sera condamné à mort le vingt-et-un avril deux mille huit.

-Draco... tu sais que...

-Il a tué une femme. Il trompait ma mère avec une jeune fille plus jeune que lui, et un jour, elle est venu au manoir que nous avions au États-Unis, manoir où mon père et ma mère vivaient déjà avant ma naissance. J'étais en vacances avec eux et ma mère était sortie prendre le thé avec ses amies. Il a amener cette femme, dans le salon, mais il n'a pas vu que j'y était. Elle a déclaré vouloir mettre un terme à cette relation. Il l'a embrassé, s'est détaché d'elle, lui a donné une claque et a sortit une arme à feu. Il l'a tué juste devant mes yeux. Il venait de l'embrassé, il venait de lui dire je t'aime, et il l'a tué...

-Et dès que je t'embrasse, tu as peur que je fasse pareil...

-Non. J'ai peur que tu ne fasses rien justement. Mon père va être tué, ma mère à disparu, je n'ai pas de véritable raison de vivre, mais je suis trop lâche pour me donner la mort. Et dès que tu m'embrasses, cela me rappelle que je suis trop vivant.

-Et cet auteur, n'est-il pas une raison de vivre à tes yeux ?

-Il est mort. Et ses mots n'ont fait que me montrer une vie à laquelle je n'ai pas le droit. Putain de merde Potter, c'est trop te demander que de me tuer ! »

Contre toute attente, Harry sourit à cette dernière phrase, s'approcha encore plus du blond à tel point que leur front se touchèrent. Il vint déposer brusquement ses lèvres sur celles de Draco, et d'un coup de dents, fit couler un léger filet de sang. Se détachant un peu, il prit assez d'élan et vint donner une droite magistrale sur le côté gauche du visage du blond, qui chancela un peu sous la puissance du choc. Draco se laissa retomber sur son lit, et un rire pure inonda la pièce désormais vide d'une autre présence Harry courrait hors de cet endroit.

Il courrait sans savoir où il allait, se remémorant les mots du blond. Comment peut-on souhaiter à ce point mourir ? Comment a-t-il pu me demander de le tuer alors que mes parents auraient tout fait pour avoir la chance de vivre ? Pensa-t-il. Il arriva inconsciemment à son appartement, et priait pour que son amie ne soit pas là, mais tous aussi paradoxalement, il espérait qu'elle soit présente. Il entra et trouva Hermione sur la table de la salle à manger en train de remplir quelque papier administratif. Il s'avança vers elle et lui fit la bise toute en la saluant joyeusement trop joyeusement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a... ! demanda-t-elle, plantant son regard dans les yeux d'un vert profond qui lui faisaient face.

-Rien 'Mione, je suis juste content de te voir, bafouilla-t-il.

-Harry... ! Je ne suis pas dupe tu sais, alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il ne savait que lui dire, car lui-même ne savait pas s'il allait vraiment mal ou s'il allait plutôt bien malgré les événements antérieurs. Tout en pesant le pour et le contre, il voyait Hermione s'impatienter. Il finit par parler, ne sachant tout de même que dire :

-Et bien... Tu vois... Mes parents me manques et j'espère que de là où ils sont je les ai rendu fière de leur fils et...je regrette qu'ils ne soient plus là. On ne devrait jamais perdre un être cher, c'est trop douloureux. Et la blessure ne se referme sans doute jamais.

-Où veut-tu en venir s'il te plait ? S'impatienta-t-elle.

-Et bien...

-C'est cet artiste, dont j'ai encore oublié le prénom ?

-Draco. Et oui, je crois que c'est à cause de lui.

-Tu _crois_ que c'est à cause de lui?

-Il...Il m'a demandé de le tuer. Il avait l'air tellement sérieux, et lorsque je dis ça à voix haute, je trouve cela tellement... inimaginable et ridicule. Il me demande de lui ôter la vie, car c'est tous ce qu'il recherche, et pourtant, c'est un jeune homme avec des passions, un métiers, des passe-temps, alors pourquoi veut-il en finir ? Je sais qu'il a lui aussi perdu ses parents d'une certaines manière mais... Oh et puis, il vit sans jamais regarder l'heure et la date, or, son père devait-être exécute le-

-Exécuté ?

-C'est une longue histoire 'Mione. Je disais donc que son père devait être exécuté le vingt-et-un avril deux milles huit...

-Mais... Nous sommes au mois d'octobre deux mille neuf... ! S'étonna-t-elle.

-Je sais... Mais lorsque j'ai voulu lui signaler, il m'a interrompu. Mais tu sais surtout ce qui m'inquiète, ce qui me trotte dans la tête, ce qui m'obsède ? C'est que lorsqu'il m'a demandé de...de le tuer, je crois avoir ressenti une certaine forme d'excitation... je l'ai embrassé.

-Harry... ! S'indigna Hermione, qui ne comprenais pas la réaction du brun qui était à l'encontre de ce qu'il était.

-Mais je me suis vite repris, et, ce n'est sûrement pas plus glorieux, mais je l'ai frappé et je me enfuit comme un lâche. »

Leur discussion fût soudainement coupé par un coup de téléphone auquel la brune répondit le plus rapidement possible. Quant à Harry, il s'avança dans la cuisine, sortit d'un placard une boite à cookie en métal, l'ouvrit, et en extirpa un paquet de cigarette qu'il gardait pour les situations urgentes. En farfouillant encore dans la boite, il mis la main sur un briquet vide. Il grogna pour la forme, et se mit à chercher dans les autres placards une boite d'allumettes et fini par en trouver une. Il craqua une allumette, mais elle s'éteignit avant d'avoir eu le temps de la porter à sa bouche. Il retenta encore avec une nouvelle allumette, mais il n'y arriva pas non plus. Étant presque résigné, il finit par prendre cinq allumettes, à les craquer ensemble et réussi enfin, après quelques minutes de galère, à allumer sa cigarette. Un sourire victorieux apparu sur son visage et après quelque bouffés de fumée, il se détendit.

Hermione réapparut, en reposant le téléphone sur son socle. Elle arborait une visage agacé. Harry, cigarette à la bouche, la regarda dans l'espoir d'en apprendre plus sur cet appel :

« Désolée Harry, le bureau me demande de faire des heures supplémentaires ce soir.

-Et tu as accepté ?

-Tu sais bien qu'on à pas le choix, on a besoin d'argent ! Alors je ne vais pas refuser une telle opportunité...

-Je sais 'Mione... je sais.

-Ce n'est pas tout. Le directeur m'a dit de te dire que tu était convoqué demain à la première heure dans son bureau.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda le brun qui ne voyait pas pour quelle raison il aurait bien pu être convoqué.

-Je n'ai pas d'autres informations, désolée.

-C'est rien, je verrai demain. Tu reprends le boulot à quelle heure ce soir ?

-J'ai deux heures de libre, répondit-elle en allant machinalement rangé le bazarre qu'avait mis le brun avec ses allumettes.

-Ça te tente d'aller boire un verre alors ?

-Hum..Ouais.

-Bon allons-y, dit-il en attrapant la main de son amie et en sortant de chez eux. Il marchèrent une cinquantaine de mètres et s'apprêtèrent à entrer dans le pub lorsque la discussion de deux hommes buvant une bière à côté deux les coupèrent dans leur élan.

-Mais si tu sais, l'artiste à deux balles dans cette rue !

-Ah oui!Bah quoi ?

-Mme Hudson, la vielle femme d'en fasse, a entendu un coup de feu étouffé venant de sa galerie.

-Il aurait enfin réussi à se foutre en l'air ? C'est pas trop tôt. »

Harry blanchit à ces paroles, et serra un peu fort la main d'Hermione qui émit un petit couinement de douleur, avant de se pencher à son oreille et de lui murmurer un 'vas-y'. Et il ne se fit pas prier. Il couru et se dit qu'il n'avait jamais autant couru, lui qui détestait ça en plus. Il arriva à la galerie en un temps record et entra avec fracas. La porte claqua violemment contre le mur et certains tableaux tremblèrent sous l'impact. Il jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire dans la pièce, et d'un pas rapide, la traversa pour se retrouver devant la porte en bois. Il hésita l'espace d'une seconde et finit par ouvrir prudemment la porte. Cette dernière grinça sous la lenteur du geste. Une légère odeur de poudre flottait dans l'air ambiant et la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Il n'y avait pas un bruit.

_°0OoO0°_

_A suivre..._

_Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre. Je tiens à m'excuser s'il y a une trop grande quantité de fautes d'orthographes mais je l'ai corrigé moi-même pour ne pas vous le publier en retard. _

_Bon...Je ne vous ai pas déçu mes chéries ? Pour me faire part de votre ressenti, de vos impression, de vos insultes, de vos compliments, de vos envie de m'écarteler, de vos envie de m'enfoncer n'importe quel objet dans une partie de mon anatomie où ce ne devrait pas être, pour vos envie de réciter une fable de La Fontaine, pour vos envie de boire un thé, pour vos demandes en mariages, pour votre liste de course, Laissez-moi une review ! _

_Rendez-vous samedi prochain si tout ce passe bien !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjours mes canaries ! Voici le **troisième chapitre de FOTH **! J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les précédents et j'en profite d'ailleurs pour** remercier toutes les personnes m'ayant laisser une review ou simplement placé cette fic en alerte/favoris. **_

_**Bien entendu : Je m'excuse pour le retard de publication... **_

_**/!\** CETTE FICTION COMPORTE UNE RELATION EXPLICITE ENTRE HOMMES, JE NE TOLERERAIS AUCUNES REMARQUES HOMOPHOBES. MERCI._

_**Rating : M pour futur lemon et propos violents pouvant choquer.**_

_**Disclamer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas – sauf si je décide d'en créer un, dans ce cas je le signalerais et j'aurais l'impression d'être Dieu, ho god yes – ils appartiennent à JK. R._

_Je vais tenter d'essayer de pouvoir poster régulièrement les nouveaux chapitres – bah oui les cocottes, j'ai une vie à côté moi ! - mais tout dépendra de mon temps libre, et du possible retard de ma Béta. _

_Ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé, alors désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes. _

_Je ne vous ennuis pas plus longtemps, juste une dernière chose :** Si vous voulez me faire partagez un roman ou une musique particulière que vous aimeriez bien voir apparaître dans cette fiction, faite-le moi savoir par review ou par MP. **_

_Enjoy ! _

_°0OoO0°_

Il n'y avait aucun bruit. A travers le mince rayon de soleil de fin de journée qui transparaissait par la petite fenêtre, des particules de poussières s'agitèrent. Il n'osait plus faire un pas et ne savait pas où poser les yeux, qui s'emplissait de larmes au fur et à mesures qu'il prenait conscience de la situation. Puis un reniflement, très léger, attira son attention derrière le lit. Doucement, et en esquivant du mieux qu'il pouvait les piles de livres, il s'approcha et trouva, recroquevillé sur lui même, Draco. Ce n'est pas de la joie qu'il le submergea à ce moment là, mais de la colère, qui faisait battre ses veines. D'une geste brusque, il souleva le blond par le col de sa chemise blanche et le mis à son hauteur. L'artiste n'avait pas fière allure : ses cheveux partaient dans tout les sens, ses yeux et ses joues étaient trempés de larmes et tout son corps tremblait. Il n'osait pas regarder Harry dans les yeux. Dans un élan de fierté, Draco se débattit afin de se libérer de la poigne de brun mais ce dernier le plaqua contre le mur :

« Tu n'es qu'un moins-que-rien Malfoy. Comment oses-tu ? Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

-Laisse-moi Potter ! Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, rétorqua l'autre qui reprenait un peu de sa superbe.

-Ce que tu as fait est purement égoïste. J'ai cru que... Merde Malfoy ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit : je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre. »

Harry lâcha alors violemment le blond au sol, et inspecta la pièce, à la recherche de l'arme. C'était un véritable dédale de livre et il avait l'impression de toujours cherché au même endroit. Malfoy, quant à lui, avait repris la position dans laquelle le brun l'avait trouvé. Il ne faisait que geindre des presque inaudibles ' arrête ' dont Harry ne savait pas s'il leurs étaient destiné ou si le blond faisait un bad trip. Il cherchait encore, et tout en bougeant la table de nuit, trouva un livre à la couverture d'un bleu hypnotisant il le prit et fut étonner en remarquant que se livre avait un impacte de balle juste en dessous du titre, sur le nom de l'auteur. Il effleura la couverture du bout des doigts et l'ouvrit à une page au hasard. Ses yeux parcouraient les mots noir sur cette page blanche et il lu.

_J'aurais pu sortir du tribunal les mains dans les poches, goguenard et libre. Je fus de manière très pressante invité à agir en ce sens. Des gens qui avaient pour seul intérêt mon bonheur et le bonheur des miens, me le conseillèrent instamment, me prièrent, me supplièrent de le faire. Mais je refusai. Je décidai de ne pas le faire. Je n'ai jamais regretté un seul instant ma décision, même pendant les moments les plus cruels de ma détention. Une telle attitude aurait été indigne de moi. Les péchés de la chair ne sont rien. Ce sont des maladies que les médecins peuvent guérir, si du moins il faut les guérir. Seuls les péchés de l'âme sont infamants. Obtenir mon acquittement par de tels moyens eût été pour moi, toute ma vie, une torture. Mais crois-tu réellement avoir été digne de l'amour que je te portais alors, ou que j'aie pu un seul instant penser que tu l'étais? Je savais que tu ne l'étais pas. Mais l'amour n'est pas un maquignon sur un marché, il n'utilise pas une balance de camelot. Sa joie, comme les joies de l'esprit, consiste à se sentir vivant. Le but de l'amour, c'est d'aimer, rien de plus, rien de moins. _

Harry ne pouvait pas lire plus loin : le passages de la balle avait rendu la fin de la page illisible, mais l'effet qu'avait produit ses quelques lignes sur son être n'en était pas diminué. Ce simple extrait l'avait fait culpabiliser pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait. Ce simple extrait lui avait donner envie de faire des choses répréhensibles. Ce simple extrait lui avait donner envie de toucher l'amour du bout des doigts. Ce simple extrait lui avait donner envie de vivre et mourir en quelques lignes. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de souffrance transparaître à travers des mots, et le désir de lire l'oeuvre intégralement en s'imprégnant de chaque mot lui brûlait le cœur.

Hésitant, il se retourna et vit le blond qui se tenait juste au dessus de lui, ce qui le fit sursauter. Il n'avait pas sentit sa présence, comme s'il était devenu un fantôme, sans chaleur corporel, ni souffle. La main tremblante de l'artiste vint prendre doucement le livre de l'emprise d'Harry et observa d'un regard vide la page qui venait d'être lu. D'un geste précis, il arracha proprement la page, la plia en quatre, l'embrassa du bout des lèvres et la glissa dans la poche de la veste du brun avant de lui faire un geste lui intimant de sortir. Ce dernier obéit sans trop réfléchir, et, plongeant ses mains dans ses poches, caressa la page tout en se promenant dans les rues de Londres qui venait d'être plonger dans une douce nuit.

Il finit par rentrer chez lui, abandonna ses chaussures dans l'entrée, semant ses vêtement jusqu'à la salle de bain et entra dans la douche. L'eau qui coulait sur son corps lui faisait un bien fou, et lui permettait, l'espace de plusieurs minutes, d'oublier le blond et le bazar qu'il commençait à semer dans sa vie. Il n'entendit pas son amie rentrée, mais seulement un grognement de la part celle-ci :

« Harry ! Tu pourrais ranger tes affaires tout de même ! »

Le concerné lança un petit désolé, mais il n'était pas sûr qu'Hermione l'ai entendu. Elle vint alors toquer à la porte de la salle de bain, et le brun coupa brièvement l'eau.

« Je vais me coucher, pense à rassembler ton bazar et fait couler du café pour demain matin si tu as le temps. Bonne nuit ! »

Rallumant le jet d'eau, il nota mentalement se qu'il devait faire. Enfin, après presque vingt minutes, il se résigna à sortir de la douche, enfila un pantalon de pyjama à carreau et se sécha grossièrement les cheveux à l'aide du serviette pour éviter de les laisser goutter sur le parquet de l'appartement. Il rangea vite-fait ses affaires dans sa chambres et tout aussi machinalement, alluma la cafetière. D'un geste peu gracieux, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, posant les yeux sur la télé éteinte. Une fois le café préparé, il éteignit la machine et alla se coucher et il s'endormit presque immédiatement.

Au même moment, à quelques rue de là, Draco erre dans sa galerie, regarde ses œuvres. Il ne se rappelle même pas en avoir peint les trois quarts et ne sait même plus pourquoi il a ouvert une galerie d'Art. Il n'avait jamais eu la passion, et il n'avait pas le talent, il le savait. Seul cette grande œuvre peinte sur mur était sa fierté. Il l'avait peinte il y a de cela plusieurs années sûrement. Il l'avait peinte la dernière fois qu'il avait pris connaissance d'une date. Elle avait été peinte un trente novembre. Comme chaque année avant, il buvait à cette date, en _sa_ mémoire. Et ce soir là, il avait ses pinceaux non loin de lui, et avait peint cette Mort de l'Etoile rouge... Il s'était réveillé le lendemain avait un mal de crâne incroyable et que de vastes souvenirs, et en ouvrant les yeux, il avait vu son œuvre. Il avait trouvé cela ironique que sa véritable perle rare soit au seul endroit où les passants ne pouvaiten pas la voir, comme si inconsciemment, il ne voulait la garder que pour lui.

Le jour pointa le bout de son nez, et Harry se réveilla et s'étira comme un chat. Il devait se rendre au bureau le plus tôt possible, son supérieur souhaitant lui parler. Il regarda dans ses placards, et opta pour un jean noir légèrement slim, une chemise vert forêt qui s'accordait parfaitement avec ses yeux, et une veste de costume Westwood* noir. Devant le miroir, il tenta de dompter ses cheveux mais peine perdue, il partit au bureau, n'oubliant pas ses documents. Il entra dans la grande tour de verre dans le quartier de la City et appuya sur l'étage numéro 24. Contrairement au apparences, son métiers ne lui permettait pas de gagner des milles et des cents. Il tombait sous la barre du millier à la fin de chaque mois. Un travail médiocre dans une tour d'argent. Il salua Parkinson – une véritable teigne, la secrétaire du directeur et elle lui fit signe d'entrée, tout en lui crachant qu'il l'attendait. Se redressant pour faire bonne impression, il entra dans le bureau et son supérieur lui désigna une chaise. Harry s'assit et attendit que son vis-à-vis reprennent la parole :

« Vous le savez Monsieur Potter, que vous êtes l'un de mes employés le moins bien payé et pourtant l'un des plus qualifiés à mon sens.

-Merci Monsieur.

-Ne m'interrompez pas. Je disais donc que vous aviez largement les qualifications pour travailler ici, mais le budget ayant encore été restreint pour l'année prochaine, nous devons nous résoudre à licencier certains éléments de notre société.

-Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, pourquoi licencié ' l'un des plus qualifié ' ?

-Vous être très bon dans votre domaines de comptabilité certes mais vous..., commença le directeur, n'osant pas terminer sa phrase.

-Dites-le, ordonna sèchement le brun.

-Et bien... quelqu'un m'a laisser une de vos cartes de visite, avec marqué au dos '' Pour Harry Potter, s'affichant comme sodomite. ''. Et vous comprendrez que je ne peux pas garder quelqu'un comme vous...

-Comme moi... ?

-Oui... des personnes …

-Des personnes avec des sentiments ? Des personnes qui ont le droit au bonheur avec la personne qu'elles aiment ?

-Des personnes homosexuelles. »

La haine brillait dans les yeux d'Harry tandis que son directeur n'avait même pas la présence d'esprit de rougir ou de baisser les yeux devant ses propos. Très lentement, le brun se leva de sa chaise, pris ses documents, et tout en essayant de garder son calme, sortit dignement du bâtiment où il travaillait encore jusqu'à maintenant. Il travaillait dans l'une des plus grandes capitales du monde, dans l'un des pays les plus ouvert d'esprit et il venait de se faire virer de son job par... par motif d'homosexualité.

Il regarda sa montre, qui affichait neuf heures. Il n'était même pas le milieu de la matinée, et il n'avait plus rien à faire. Il venait de perdre son job. Il se posa à la terrasse du premier pub qu'il trouva, et s'alluma un cigarette. Il ne rentrerait pas ce soir. Il avait peur d'annoncer à Hermione et son banquier la sinistre vérité. Il n'a plus d'espoir. ** Il commanda un café et regarda les passants. L'un tenait la main de sa femme et ils riaient. Une autre se promenait avec ses amies et venait sans doute de faire du shopping vu tout les sacs qu'elles traînaient.

Mais ce qui le terrifiais plus que son avenir incertain, c'était l'avenir d'Hermione. Sans job, ils ne pourraient bientôt plus payé le loyer et elle et lui finirait à la rue d'ici quelques semaines, si ce n'est quelques jours. Il rentra la tête dans sa veste : le mois d'octobre arrivait à sa fin et le temps commençait à se rafraîchir. Il ne voyait aucun moyens de s'en sortir.

Cherchant son porte-feuille pour sortir de quoi payer le café, il le fit tomber et des tonnes de papiers plier au hasard s'éparpillèrent au sol. Tentant de les rassembler, un papier jaunie attira son attention. Le dépliant, il découvrit une adresse écrit au stylo noir. Sa tête fut submerger de souvenirs et se dit que sa seule chance de s'en sortir tenait sur ce bout de papier. Laissant quelques pièces de monnaie et un pourboire, il quitta la terrasse du pub et fonça dans les rue de Londres. Par automatisme, ses pieds se rappelèrent du chemin et il arriva devant une vielle maison. La boite au lettres était vierges de tout nom. Il avança et grimpa les quelques marches qui le séparaient de la porte, et hésitant, il frappa à la porte. Son regard s'égara sur le jardin bien entretenue mais le bruit d'un verrou le sortie bien vite de ses pensée. Devant lui se trouvait Remus Lupin.

Un souvenir lui revint soudainement, c'était il y a des années :

-Non Harry ! Tu ne quitteras pas cette maison !

-Alors que devrais-je faire ? Rester ici et regarder tes petites magouilles ? Remus j'en ai marre de tes plans foireux pour gagner trois francs à la fin du mois. Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte ? A chaque fois qu'on sonne à la porte, j'ai peur que se soit les flics ! J'appréhende de rentrer après mes cours ne sachant pas si tu seras là ou si ton petit business t'aura fait déserter le pays !

-Si je fais ça c'est pour toi ! Je veux simplement te donner la vie que tu mérites et je ne veux pas que tu connaisses la honte et le déshonneur de devoir admettre ne pas pouvoir subvenir à tes moyens, je ne veux que ton bonheur !

-Arrête ce petit manège. Je quitte cette maison et c'est tout.

Harry pris son sac de sport poser sur le fauteuil d'un geste sec et claqua la porte de la maison qu'il avait partager avec son tuteur durant des années.

Il ne remit jamais les pieds entre ses murs et ne reprit jamais contact avec cette partie de son passé, essayant de l'oublié tant bien que mal. Il avait 19 ans.

Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, il était revenu, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il attendait. Remus était là, devant lui et n'avait pas changer en un peu moins d'une dizaine d'années, si ce n'est la perte de quelques kilo. Il hésita ne sachant pas s'il devait lui serrer la main ou fondre en larmes dans ses bras. Finalement, ce fût l'adulte qui brisa le silence :

« -Bonjour...

Remus observa le jeune homme devant lui ne le reconnaissant pas mais ayant l'impression de le connaître. Il connaissait ses yeux verts mais ne les avait jamais vu si brisés, ce qui le fit douter.

-Bonjour Remus, déclara le brun en détournant le regard, gêné de revenir au bout d'autant d'années sans prévenir.

-Harry... Harry Potter. Que... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il pour lui-même, ne croyant pas que le jeune homme qu'il avait élever et finalement perdu se trouvait devant ses yeux.

-Puis-je entrer ? »

Le plus âgé s'effaça dans le cadran de la porte pour le laisser entrer et Harry fût étonné de voir que rien n'avait changer. Il avança fébrilement et se posta devant le grand escalier en bois massif. Caressant du bout des doigts la rampe, il se remémora tout les moments partagés ici, les bons comme les mauvais. Sur le mur se trouvaient quelques cadres photos qui n'étaient pas là avant. Il y avait une photo de lui, datant de sa majorité. Mais une autre attira sont attention : Remus et un autre homme avachi sur un canapé bleu, riant. La photo n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, mais l'autre homme, au long cheveux blonds lui rappelait quelqu'un.

«Harry... Je pourrait faire comme si tu n'étais jamais parti, mais pourrions-nous au moins discuter de ses 8 dernières années... s'il te plaît.

-Qui est cet homme ? Demanda-t-il en désignant la photo du doigt.

-Un ami, ce n'est pas important. Parle-moi de toi s'il te plait. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

Remus l'invita à retourner s'asseoir au salon et lui servit une tasse de thé. Un silence s'installa, rythmé par les tic tac de la grosse horloge de l'entrée. Menant sa tasse de thé à sa bouche, Harry trembla et Remus le remarqua mais s'abstient de faire une réflexion.

-Je suis désolée... Déclara finalement Harry. Je n'ai sûrement pas été le fils que tu espérais...

-Ne dis pas ça ! Tu as été un enfant merveilleux. Et j'imagine bien qu'aujourd'hui, tu as réussis ta vie. Une femme, sans doute même un enfant bientôt, et un job sûr et bien payer !

A cette remarque,quelques larmes perlèrent dans les yeux du brun mais il reprit :

-Non... Non Remus, je n'ai pas de femme, encore moins d'enfant, et j'ai... j'ai perdu mon job ce matin.

-Pourquoi ça ? Ton entreprise à couler ?

Le brun détourna le regard pour observer le fond de sa tasse de thé, faisant légèrement tournoyer le liquide.

-J'ai été viré. J'ai été virer parce que j'aime les hommes Remus.

L'autre ne répondit rien, il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Lui qui considérait que le jeune homme brun qu'il avait recueilli après la mort de ses parents avait trop souffert, voilà qu'aujourd'hui, ce petit garçon qui avait grandi souffrait tout autant, bien que ce soit pour des raisons différentes. Remus changea alors de sujet, percevant que cet discussion mettait mal à l'aise Harry tout autant que lui.

-Il est décédé.

-Qui donc ? Répliqua le brun, étonné du changement.

-L'homme blond sur la photo que tu m'as montré. Cela fait plus d'un an désormais. On avait une...une 'affaire' ensemble trois ans plus tôt. Je lui avait dit que je mettait retirer du trafic de drogue plusieurs années plus tôt – quelques mois après ton départ – mais il m'avait assuré que sans ça, son fils ne pourrais pas s'en sortir. Alors j'ai accepté, et ce fût le plus gros coup de ma vie ! On a brassé plus de 6 millions... ! J'ai accepté de tout lui laisser, ne voulant plus vivre d'argent sale. Lorsque je lui ai demandé ce qu'il comptait faire avec cette argent, il m'a répondu : '' Je ne serais plus là pour mon fils, je veux que son avenir soit assuré ''. Trois jour plus tard, les flics l'arrêtèrent pour le meurtre de sa maîtresse mais ils découvrirent au fur et à mesure de l'enquête qu'il avait déjà tué deux autres femmes mais personne n'a voulu me donner plus d'information. Il fut condamné à mort.

-Et son fils ? Et sa femme ?

-Sa femme fut porter disparut peu de temps après. Quant à son fils, j'ai essayé de lui parlé mais il n'étais plus réceptifs au monde... Il doit avoir ton âge aujourd'hui.

-Malfoy... déclara Harry à mi-voix, le regard dans le vide.

-Tu le connaissais ? S'étonna le châtain.

-Le fils oui...Il tient une galerie d'Art dans Londres.

-Et comment va-t-il ? Il a fait le deuil de son père ?

Remus s'était toujours inquiété pour Harry mais aussi pour Malfoy fils. Il les considérait comme ses enfants et ne cessait jamais de penser à eux, le soir, en s'endormant.

-Le sujet est délicat...Il ne sait pas que son père est décédé.

-Mais c'est impossible !

-Ce n'est pas un homme normal, du moins depuis que je le connais, il est drogué, ne travaille pas, et vie sans se soucier de l'heure et du jour. Il ne sait pas en quelle années nous sommes et-

-Et ? »

Harry se plaça dans les bras de Remus, fermant les yeux, reniflant et ravalant quelque sanglots.

-J'aurais jamais du t'abandonner. »

Caressant les cheveux du brun, Remus sourit, heureux d'avoir retrouvé ce petit garçon maintenant âgé de vingt-sept ans. L'horloge affichait presque midi désormais et il devait aller travailler, commençant à 13h. Il sentait une respiration apaisée et se rendit compte conte que le brun dormait, alors, soulevant doucement sa tête, il s'extirpa de son canapé et l'installa plus confortablement avant de se préparer et de partir. Il laissa sur la table basse un trousseau de clé.

Au même moment, Draco errait entre ses toiles. Il s'avança et en saisie une, majoritairement peinte en bleue, et la plaça au centre de la pièce. Il s'assit en tailleur à côté et sortit un couteau suisse. La lame, seulement taché de son sang qu'il avait fait couler, courait sur la toile, la lacérant de long en large. Un sourire naissait sur ses lèvres et il releva la tête de son travaille pour s'étirer le cou. Son regard s'égara alors sur les passants de la rues. D'un pas peu assuré, il se releva et s'approcha de la façade vitrée. Ses main plaquée contre le verre et le visage à quelques centimètres, il examinait le monde. Il aimait sortir lorsque le monde était désert. Les gens ne le considéraient pas alors pourquoi irait-il se mélanger avec ?

Au coin de la rue, comme chaque jour et ce depuis des années, une femme s'arrête et observe la galerie. Les commerçants n'ont jamais compris pourquoi. Elle avança de quelques pas et ses yeux s'écartèrent lorsqu'elle vit le visage du blond à travers la vitre. Il regardait la rue et à un moment, son regard gris acier se posa sur elle. Elle ne sut tout d'abord pas s'il l'avait reconnu, mais lorsqu'elle le vit sortir au milieu des passants et s'arrêtant à son tour, elle compris. Elle compris tout d'abord que les retrouvailles seraient compliquées, mais elle comprit aussi qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à faire face. Un homme la bouscula, la ramenant à la réalité, et elle recula, finissant pas quitter la rue, les mains dans ses poches, sa frange brunes se secouant à chaque nouveaux pas, lui rappelant qu'elle s'éloignait de plus en plus.

Draco, lui aussi ramener à la réalité, essaya de s'assurer qu'il venait simplement de rêver, et pourtant, il n'y arrivait pas.

Harry se réveilla, et mis quelques secondes à s'habituer à la lumière. Complètement réveillé, il reconnu les lieux, regarda l'heure et se remémora les événements. Il se massa les tempes et se dit que là maintenant, il voulais simplement serrer le blond dans ses bras et ne plus bouger. Doucement, il se leva, pris les clés et sortie de la maison. La regardant une dernière fois, il repartie pour le centre de Londres. Dans le métro, il ne prêta aucun attention à ce qu'il ce passait, mais une femme attira son regard. Elle avait un grand manteau noir, des longs cheveux blonds et la frange noire. Elle dégageai quelque chose d'intrigant. Sur son sac, il y avait une phrase de brodée, mais il ne réussit pas à la lire, la femme étant descendue.

Il descendit à l'arrêt suivant, et le vent s'engouffrant dans le métro le fit frissonner, il enfonça donc son visage dans la veste et mis ses mains dans ses poches. Hors, dans celle de droite, quelques chose de froid et rugueux frotta contre ses phalanges. Alors qu'il continuait de marcher, la feuille de papier pliée l'agaçait de plus en plus, n'arrivant pas à se réchauffer la main. Il la sortie et la déplia, se rappelant immédiatement ce que c'était.

Puis il vit la porte d'une librairie et s'y avança. Sur la devanture, peint à la main comme dans les anciens temps, s'étalait le nom _Ollivanders_. A l'intérieur, un vieil homme aux grands yeux pâles qui brillaient comme deux lunes dans la pénombre de sa boutique, finissait de tout ranger avant la fermeture, les horaires affichant que la boutique n'ouvrait que la matinée.

Peu assuré, Harry poussa la porte d'entrée, qui fit tinter un petit carillons disposé au dessus, ce qui attira l'attention du libraire. Le jeune homme regardait de tout les côtés et fut saisie par tant de livres, qui avaient littéralement envahie les lieux : sur chaque mur, des étagères en équilibre précaire était chargées de bouquins, et ce, du sol au plafond de plus de cinq mètres de hauteur. L'homme le sortit alors de sa contemplation en venant à son encontre.

« Bonjour, puis-je quelque chose pour vous ?

-Et bien...non... enfin si... peut-être.

-Monsieur pourrait-il être plus précis ? Demanda l'homme d'un ton un peu moqueur.

-Je voudrais savoir si vous aviez un livre à la couverture bleue nuit...

-Monsieur est drôle ! J'en ai plusieurs, pourriez-vous précisez s'il vous plait ? Demanda l'homme, qui se montrait tout de même fort intéressé par le livre que cherchait Harry.

-Et bien... Le titre est écrit en doré et la première lettre est un 'D'.

-Auriez-vous l'auteur ? Un résumé de l'histoire ? Une époque ? Le nom d'un personnage ?

-Non... Ah si, j'ai une page !

-Une... Page ? Vous êtes vraiment étonnant monsieur. Puis-je s'il vous plait ? Demanda le libraire en désignant le bout de papier plié.

Harry le lui donna et observa le vieil homme analyser les mots. Au bout d'un certains temps, Ollivander s'éclipsa dans son arrière boutique et revint, un livre à la main. D'une main tremblante de vieillard, il le tendit au brun qui le saisit. Il regarda son vis-à-vis, attendant d'autre informations.

-C'est un roman d'Oscar Wilde, monsieur, finit-il par déclarer.

-Le portrait de-

-Ho non ! Ce n'est pas ce cher Dorian Gray ! Rigola Ollivander. Wilde n'a pas écrit que ce livre vous savez ! C'est ' De profundis ' que vous avez entre vos mains.

-Très bien, combien vous dois-je ?

-Je vous l'offre ! Maintenant, veuillez quitter ma boutique jeune homme, j'aimerais fermer !

-Ho oui, pardon » répondit Harry en souriant, mis en confiance par le ton taquin de l'autre.

C'est ainsi, son livre sous le bras, qu'il prévu de retourner chez lui. Montant les escaliers, il se retrouva devant sa porte mais ne put plus faire un pas de plus. Il n'avait toujours pas mis sa meilleur au courant de son licenciement et n'oserais pas le faire maintenant. Il restait un peu plus de deux heures avant le retour d'Hermione alors, prenant son courage à deux mains, il pénétra dans son appartement. Un sentiment étrange l'envahit. Se dirigeant dans sa chambre, il prit son sac, le même que huit ans plus tôt chez Remus, et le rempli de ses affaires. Il prit quatre tee-shirt, deux jean, une chemise, des sous-vêtements, le chargeur de son téléphone, des paquets de biscuits et une bouteille d'eau. Il s'apprêtait à fermer son sac, mais mis le livre fraîchement acquis sur la pile de vêtement au dernier moment.

Lentement, il revint au salon, chercha une feuille et un stylo et laissa un mot à Hermione. Il avait l'impression d'être l'homme le plus lâche au monde, et la possibilité de rester entre ses murs lui traversa les murs. Dans un élan de courage, il griffonna quelques mots et espérait qu'elle ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur et qu'elle arrivera à se reconstruire après cela. Certes, il n'avait pas prévu de ne plus voir Hermione, mais il se sentirai tellement honteux qu'il n'oserait plus la regarder.

Le plus vite qu'il pu, il sortit de l'appartement, honteux de ses propres agissements. Il avait encore du temps avant de se soucier d'où il passerait la nuit et même si la réponse la plus logique était de dormir chez Remus, il ne sentait pas encore à l'aise avec l'idée de revenir sans prévenir dans la vie de cet homme. Alors, l'idée la plus vraisemblable qui lui parcouru l'esprit était d'aller chez le blond... Premièrement parce qu'il avait besoin de définir la relation qu'ils avaient, deuxièmement parce qu'il ne l'admettrai sans doute à voix haute mais une journée sans lui lui paraissait tellement longue !

La galerie était silencieuse Lorsque Harry y pénétra, et la porte en bois était entre-ouverte. Laissant tomber son sac au sol, il s'avança prudemment et ouvrit complètement la porte de la pièce. Là, se trouvait Draco, recroquevillé sur son lit, les yeux brillants, son corps se balançant légèrement. Deux yeux gris bleu se posèrent sur le brun, lui demandant silencieusement de venir le prendre dans ses bras, et c'est ce qu'Harry fit. Il vint entouré l'artiste de ses bras et il le sentit se détendre à ce contact.

Le blond s'accrochait aux bras d'Harry comme si ça vie en dépendait. Ce dernier se pencha et vint déposer un léger baiser sur son front, avant de lui murmurer ce qu'il n'allait pas. A cette question il pouvait le voir réfléchir, et au bout de longue secondes, Draco répondit :

-Elle est revenue.

_°0OoO0°_

_A suivre..._

_*Westwood : Marque de costume bien connu des Sherlockian ! _

_** Phrases inspirées/tirées de la chanson d'Eddy Mitchell ' Il ne rentre pas ce soir ', une très belle chanson. _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et comme vous pouvez le voir, l'histoire se complique pour notre Harry ! _

_Bon...Je ne vous ai pas déçu mes chéries ? Pour me faire part de votre ressenti, de vos impression, de vos insultes, de vos compliments, de vos envie de m'écarteler, de vos envie de m'enfoncer n'importe quel objet dans une partie de mon anatomie où ce ne devrait pas être, pour vos envie de réciter une fable de La Fontaine, pour vos envie de boire un thé, pour vos demandes en mariages, pour votre liste de course, laissez-moi une review ! _

_Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, et j'essaierai de publier à temps._


	4. Chapter 4

**Holé ! Alors là, je vous demande pardon pour le retard ENORME que j'ai ! Je n'ai aucune excuse et je vous autorise à me démembré, de brûler, m'empaler ! **

**De plus, les cours vont bientôt reprendre, je ne sais donc pas quand sera publier le prochain, mais sachez qu'il est déjà en écriture !**

**Je précise que ce chapitre n'est pas Beta-reader et qu'il peut...enfin, il comporte sûrement des fautes, bien que j'ai essayer d'en corriger une grande partie ! **

**Vu le temps qu'il s'est écoulé entre la publicatio de ce chapitre et le dernier, je vous conseille de relir le dernier chapitre pour vous remerorez un peu tout ce bazar. **

**Je vous dt bonne lecture et on se revoit à la fin ! **

**°0OoO0°**

Hermione ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et la referma avec son pied, les mains déjà occupées par les sacs de courses qu'elle avait pris la peine de faire. Comme à son habitude, elle lança un bonjour chaleureux mais seul le silence lui répondit. Débarquant dans le salon et poussant le pack de lait avec ses pieds, elle observa la pièce étonnamment rangée. Se débarrassant définitivement de ses provisions, elle vint s'asseoir à la table où elle avait déjà ramassé un mot manuscrit.

_Désolé 'Mione, j'ai été lâchement renvoyé aujourd'hui, et de manière toute aussi lâche, je quitte cet appartement, ne pouvant te faire face et faire face à ma honte. Ne cherche pas à me retrouver car je sais que tu es d'ores-et-déjà entrain de penser à où je pourrais être. Bien sûr, il y a bien plus qu'un renvois je crois... Je suis perdu. Moi qui avait ma petite vie bien rangée, j'ai rencontré cet artiste qui m'obsède et j'ai perdu mon job... J'ai besoin de temps pour savoir ce que je veux vraiment... _

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai tournée une nouvelle page et je fais partit de ton passé, et il n'est jamais bon de remuer le passé._

_Ton meilleur ami, Harry._

Hermione chiffonna le papier et monta à l'étage avant d'ouvrir brusquement la porte de la chambre du brun : il avait pris toutes ses affaires. Furieuse, elle pris son sac et débarqua dans les rues de Londres, le pas décidé. Réfléchissant au plus vite, elle se demanda où il aurait bien pu aller. Plusieurs lieu lui vinrent à l'esprit. Tout d'abord chez Remus, mais elle trouva cela peu probable, sachant qu'Harry ne serait pas retourner aussi facilement chez cet homme. Elle pensa ensuite à aller chercher dans la parc, là où il adorait camper étant plus jeune, mais se ravisa lorsqu'elle se rappela qu'on était à l'aube de l'hiver. Elle était perdue.

* * *

-Elle es revenue, déclara Draco.

Harry ne comprit pas de qui le blond parlait, mais il avait l'impression que ce retour ne présageait rien de bon. Il le prit dans ses bras, et caressa ses cheveux, balançant leur corps lentement comme une mère essayant de calmer son enfant. Ils restèrent comme cela un certain temps avant que l'artiste ne se détache et ne reprenne ses esprits. Il observa Harry, le sac qui l'accompagnait, et de nouveau Harry. Le brun avait les traits tirés, les yeux encore rouges, et les cheveux en batailles – du moins plus qu'à la normale.

-Tu as pleuré, dit platement le blond, passant le dos de sa main sur la joue de l'autre.

-Non, il fait froid dehors.

-Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile... s'il te plaît, murmura-t-il, collant leur front, leur souffle se mêlant l'un à l'autre, ne me prends pas pour un imbécile Harry.

-Je ne te prends pas pour un imbécile...J'ai pleuré.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute ? Dis-moi que ce n'est pas de ma faute …., Draco pleurait imperceptiblement.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait de ta faute ?

-Je... Je n'arrête pas de te repousser... j'ai toujours peur lorsque tu passes le pas de ma porte de te blesser et que tu ne reviennes pas. Je n'ai pas conscience des sentiments des autres, je peux tout foiré sans même m'en rendre compte, alors je veux simplement t'entendre dire que tu ne pleures pas à cause de moi...

-Je ne pleure pas à cause de toi.

La réaction de Draco avait faire sourire Harry et il se sentait bien là. Il observa la galerie et remarqua qu'une œuvre manquait. Ses yeux se posèrent alors au sol et virent le cadavre du tableau gisant au sol, éventré. A côté de celui-ci traînait l'arme du crime : un couteau suisse taché de sang. Paniquant, Harry se dirigea droit vers la scène du crime et une colère le submergea :

-Draco ! D'où vient se sang ?

-Harry... Ne cries pas s'il te plait...

-Réponds ! Hurla Harry qui avait compris que ce sang ne pouvait venir que d'une personne.

-Arrête...arrête..., gémit le blond en se recroquevillant sur lui-même, cachant sa tête entre ses bras.

-Remonte tes manches, déclara-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait calme mais qui vibrait encore de colère.

Draco s'exécuta et releva en tremblant ses manches. Apparurent alors de larges cicatrices blanches coupant perpendiculairement la longueur des avants-bras. Certaines paraissaient plus profondes ou plus récentes. Harry tomba à genoux devant lui pour être à sa hauteur et fit parcourir ses doigts le long de ses traces indélébiles. Délicatement, il finit par approcher ses lèvres et embrassa chacune d'elle tandis que Draco fermait les yeux, ne voulant pas regarder en face les vestiges de sa déchéance.

* * *

Hermione courrait dans les rues de la capitales en direction de la galerie d'art de Draco, se disant qu'Harry serait alors sûrement allé là-bas. Ses long cheveux voletaient dans les airs au même rythme que son écharpe et l'ont entendait que le claquement de ses talons. Au croisement d'un immeuble, elle heurta violemment une femme qui tomba au sol. Confuse, elle l'aida à se relever et remarqua alors son sac, brodé de la phrase '' la discussion doit tout aborder mais ne rien approfondir. ''. La femme regardait Hermione qui la dévisageait.

-Madame, je crois que je connais votre fils.

* * *

Harry fixait l'artiste dans les yeux depuis désormais plus de cinq minutes et trouvait se visage si beau que l'on pouvait mourir en l'ayant vu. Ce visage était la cause même de la naissance de l'Art et tout œuvre ne servait qu'a sublimer les traits de se physique parfait. Succombant à ses envies, Harry s'approcha du blond, voulant déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres mais ce dernier, d'un mouvement assez maladroit, détourna la tête et descendit brusquement ses manches. Se relevant dans le même geste, il attrapa le sac de sport du brun et tout en lui lançant dessus, il demanda :

-Tu voulais quoi, Potter ?

Harry, blessé que l'autre utilise son nom de famille, mis ses deux mains jointes sur son genoux pour se relever.

-Pourrais-tu m'héberger, temporairement bien sûr... ?

-Tu dormiras à même le sol, dans ma galerie, répondit froidement le blond, gratta une allumette pour allumer une cigarette qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche.

-Merci Draco.

* * *

La femme ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Finalement, Hermione repris la parole :

-Je connais votre fils.

-Mais... comment diable pouvez-vous savoir que...enfin..., bredouilla-t-elle, ne trouvant pas ses mots.

-Vous avez les mêmes yeux.

-Vous connaissez..mon fils, répéta-t-elle plus pour elle que pour Hermione.

-Je ne le connais pas à proprement parler, je l'ai déjà rencontrer. Mon meilleur ami le connaît mieux que moi.

-Parlez-moi de lui s'il vous plaît...supplia la femme, faisait un signe de tête vers un pub pour inciter Hermione à prendre un café.

Elles traversèrent alors la route, et malgré le froid, s'installèrent en terrasse. Ménageant son vis-à-vis, elle lui demanda se qu'elle voudrait consommer et alla chercher les commandes. A la table, Narcissa ne pouvait s'empêcher de tortiller la sangle de son sac et d'observer les passants, ayant toujours peur de le croiser là, sans l'avoir voulu. Elle était partie, la honte de n'avoir pu protéger son fils des agissements de son père, la honte de ne pas avoir su prendre soin de son foyer, la honte d'avoir aimé un homme comme Lucius... Lucius. Sans détour, elle pouvait dire qu'elle l'avait aimé, et au fond d'elle, elle l'aime encore et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que ce que le gens voyait de son mari n'était qu'un trafiquant, un braqueur et un meurtrier personne ne voyait le mari aimant et dévoué et le père attentif aux besoins de son fils qu'il était. Elle l'aimait. Et sans lui, elle avait eu peur de décevoir son fils, ce fils qui ressemblait tellement à Lucius. Vivre avec le fantôme de son mari lui parut alors impossible. Elle sortie de ses pensées au retour d'Hermione.

« Un chocolat chaud aide toujours les gens à parler, taquina la plus jeune en lui tendant la tasse.

-Merci. Alors, que pouvez-vous me dire sur...sur Draco ?

Hermione regardait sa cuillère faire des cercle dans le breuvage chaud, cherchant ses mots. Il était toujours difficile de parler à une mère d'un enfant qu'elle n'avait pas vu grandir, difficile de ne pas la décevoir.

-Il possède une galerie d'Art à quelques rues de là. Il n'est pas très doué cependant l'endroit est vraiment charmant. A première vu, il vit seul, dans une salle au fond de la pièce où il expose. Je ne crois pas qu'il est de travail.

-Vous pensez qu'il est heureux ? Vous pensez qu'il aurait de nouveau besoin de sa mère à ...27 ans ?

-Madame, on a toujours besoin d'une maman, sourit tristement Hermione.

-Vous savez ce qu'il aime, ses passe-temps ?

-Je crois qu'il vit surtout pour l'Art. D'après mon ami -Harry- il aurait énormément de livres, de recueil de poésie. Je ne crois pas qu'il est de passe-temps en dehors de ça, on dit dans le quartier qu'il serait tout le temps dans sa galerie !

Narcissa prit une gorgée de chocolat chaud et plongea son regard dans le vide. Son mari avait été exécuté il y a plus d'un an et il avait été condamné il y a de cela trois ans, Draco avait déjà 24 ans. Elle n'avait jamais réellement partagé de grand moment avec lui : elle était partie à la première condamnation de Lucius, il y a de cela presque vingts ans. Elle avait refait quelques apparitions mais elle coupa définitivement les ponts. La mise à mort de son mari la convainc dans l'idée de ne plus jamais revenir. Et maintenant qu'elle était là, à cette terrasse, elle se rendait compte que son fils, à vingt-sept ans, s'en était sûrement sorti. Il suivait des études de lettre, il était, comme elle, passionné de tout ce qui se rapportait de près ou de loin à Wilde. Elle pensait que son fils était heureux.

-Mademoiselle-

-Appelez-moi Hermione, intima-t-elle.

-Hermione, pensez-vous que je doive revenir vers lui ?

-C'est à vous de choisir.

* * *

-Harry, je peux te poser une question ?

Après avoir amener sa seule couverture au sol, Draco faisait les cents pas dans sa galerie, jetant parfois quelques regards au brun. Il s'en rendait bien compte : il ratait toujours tout avec lui. Pourtant, il espérait si fort être aimé, l'enlacer, s'endormir entre ses bras...

-Je t'écoute, répondit un peu distraitement le concerné, occupé à plier la couverture correctement pour ne pas dormir à même le sol et avoir de quoi se couvrir.

Draco se stoppa devant Harry, triturant ses doigts et se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, le regard vide. Il finit part déclarer :

-Quel jour sommes-nous ?

Le brun s'arrêta dans sa tache et s'assit paresseusement au sol. Dans son crâne se bousculaient une multitudes d'idées, et il n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il devait répondre ou non. La réponse pourrait briser Draco et il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. De plus, il ne se sentait pas l »gitime pour annoncé une telle nouvelle. Soudainement, une idée surgit et il sauta sur son sac. Ses affaires étais éparpillées au quatre coin de la pièces.

-Tu fais quoi ? Demanda le blond, ne comprenant pas la réaction du brun.

-Je cherche ma montre, la date est inscrite dessus, répondit-il continuant de chercher le véritable objet pour lequel il était en train de retourner son sac. Après plusieurs longues minutes d'objet défilant au sol, il s'écria le plus naturellement possible :

-Draco ! J'avais oublier mais regarde ce que j'ai trouvé, tu pourras remplacer le tiens !

Le concerné fixa ses yeux gris sur le livre et se mit à genoux, les mains posées au sol devant lui. Lentement, il s'approcha et Harry lui tendit le livre pour qu'il l'atteigne. Lui arrachant presque des mains, Draco tourna l'objet dans tous les sens, feuilleta les pages, les senti, les caressa du bout du doigt. Le brun le regardait faire, soulagé d'avoir pu faire oublier à Draco son idée principale et même s'il ne l'admettrai sans doute jamais à voix haute, lorsque l'autre avait ses réactions plutôt animales et troublantes, il ne le trouvait que plus attirant. Dans sa contemplation, quelque chose le dérangea pourtant :

-Tu m'as dit qu'elle était revenue... Mais qui ?

Draco lâcha le livre de Wilde et se redressa d'un coup. Ses jambes le guidèrent devant sa porte et sur le trottoir. Son regard passait sur chaque visage de la foule, un par un, cherchant désespérément ces cheveux blond et brun.

-Harry ! Elle était là ! Je l'ai vu, j'en suis sûr ! Elle est revenue je te dis ! S'écria-t-il, étirant son coup pour voir plus de monde.

-Qui, mais qui !?

-Ma mère !

Ne la voyant nul part, il se mit à courir à travers la foule, se faisant bousculer, tombant parfois mais il mettait toujours un pied devant l'autre. A l'intersection, il tourna à gauche. Harry essayait tant bien que mal de le suivre mais la foule se refermait sur son passage.

Sur la terrase, Narcissa bu la dernière gorgée de son chocolat chaud, observant les passants. En face d'elle se trouvait une grande rue commerciale, où se trouvait la galerie de son fils. Elle vit un jeune homme brun courir après ce qu'il semblait être un autre jeune homme. Il fit tomber ses lunettes juste après avoir tourner à gauche, courant désormais plus vite du fait que la foule se dissipait.

« Et vous jeune fille, que faites-vous dans la vie ? Demanda-t-elle, focalisant son intention sur Hermione.

-Je travaille dans des bureaux, un boulot assez ennuyeux mais qui me permet de survivre. Je vis en colocation avec un ami, celui qui connaît votre fils.

Son regard s'assombrit à l'évocation d'Harry. Elle savait qu'il survivrait, et qu'il était probablement chez Draco et elle jugeait plus important de soutenir Narcissa.

-Vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-elle, soucieuse du teint pale de la plus jeune.

-Oui, oui, un petit coup de mou, répondit-elle, balayant la question d'un geste de la main, un sourire au lèvre.

-Très bien. J'ai été très heureuse d'avoir discuté avec vous mais je dois m'en aller, mon petit appartement m'attend ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

-Vous avez pourtant l'air de pouvoir vous payez un château, continua Hermione sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-Je pouvais fut une époque, mais lorsque Lucius fut condamné, nous donnâmes d'un commun accord toute notre fortune à notre fils, murmura-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence. Au revoir jeune fille, j'espère vous recroiser un de ces jour !

Narcissa se leva, remit son long manteau noir, pris son sac à main, et avec un dernier sourire, partie. Hermione, elle, restait assise, regardait de temps en temps sa montre et se demandait sans cesse si elle devait chercher Harry.

Quelques kilomètres plus loin, Remus rentrait chez lui. Il enleva ses chaussures, s'ouvrit une bière et s'assit sur le sofa, fixant le vide. Il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute mais le retour d'Harry dans sa vie l'avait bouleverser, réellement. Cela faisait des années qu'il s'ét ait fait une raison : il ne le reverrait sans doute jamais, mais voilà, il s'était trompé et Harry était revenu. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était revenu le voir lui, il pensait qu'il serait la dernière personne qu'il voudrait voir, qu'importe la situation. Et même s'il fut pour Harry presque un père, rien ne pu empêcher le fait qu'il avait merdé.

D'un geste décidé, il posa sa canette, se leva en appuyant ses mains sur ces genoux, vint devant un meuble en bois ancien, s'accroupit difficilement, faisant craqué ses articulation, et ouvrit le tiroir le plus bas. De ce dernier, il sortit une boite à chaussures des plus simple, et referma le meuble. La déposant sur la table basse, il l'observa. Prenant une nouvelle gorgée, il se décida alors à l'ouvrir et prit entre ses mains une piles d'anciennes photos. Certaines lui rappelaient de très bons souvenirs, comme la fois où lui et Harry était allé pêcher, et qu'ils n'avaient réussit à attraper qu'un misérable poisson qui, qui plus est, fut voler par une mouette. D'autre images, au contraire, ravivaient en lui la plus grande douleur. La première photographie de Harry : il était dans les bras de sa mère qui était tellement souriante, tandis que son père la pressait contre lui.

Il avait merdé avec Harry.

* * *

-Draco ! Arrête-toi ! Il n'y a plus personne ici.

En effet, le blond avait couru, sans même regarder le visage des passants. Il avait couru, encore et encore, pensant échapper à quelque monstre derrière lui. Il s'arrêta alors et se retourna. Tout devint alors noir autour de lui, les décors bougeaient de manière anormal et ses jambes semblaient s'affaisser. La voie d'Harry criant son prénom résonna une dernière fois avant que son corps ne heurte les pavés froids de la rue.

-Draco ! Réveille-toi ! Criait Harry, désormais à hauteur de l'artiste. Le prenant dans ses bras, il cherchait des yeux âme qui vive pour demander de l'aide, mais personne ne daignait marcher dans cette rue. Il criait, encore et toujours, et s'époumonait, mais seul le vide répondait. A bout de voix, il attrapa le corps inerte de Draco, le hissa sur une épaule, tituba à cause du poids, et marcha jusqu'à la rue principale. A peine son pied foula le sol de l'artère marchande, qu'il trébucha et tomba à genoux. Le corps de Draco s'étala sur les pierre de tout son long, désarticulé. Un commerçant sortit de sa boutique affolé et appela les secours qui arrivèrent une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

Les lumières bleues envahirent la zone, les passants s'attroupèrent autour du spectacle, Harry refusait de lâcher Draco. Avec difficulté, l'un des ambulanciers finit néanmoins à mettre le brun à part le temps de s'occuper du patient. Placer sur un brancard, un bras pendant, le teint pale, Draco ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un cadavre que l'on amenait à la morgue. Seul le mouvement presque invisible de sa cage thoracique prouvait que la vie ne l'avait pas quitté. Le professionnel de santé demanda à Harry s'il était de la famille pour l'accompagner à l'hopital :

-Je suis son petit-ami, répondit-il instinctivement, montant à l'arrière du camion.

Il ne se souvint pas vraiment du trajet, son attention étant focaliser sur le blond. L'ambulance freina, et deux hommes ouvrirent les portes battantes de l'arrière. Il sortir le brancard et le conduire à l'intérieur de l'hôpital. Harry tentait t'en bien que mal de les suivre. Ils arrivèrent alors dans le couloirs des soins intensif et un infirmier lui demanda gentiment d'attendre dans la salle d'attente à côté. A contre coeur, il s'assit. Son portable dansait entre ses doigts et l'envie de prévenir Hermione grandissait de minutes en minutes, mais il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à affronter sa honte.

Hermione venait de quitter madame Malfoy. Elle se dirigeait vers la galerie, espérant y trouver Harry. Comme elle s'en doutait, la porte était ouverte et elle pénétra donc dans l'antre artistique. Personne. D'un pas hésitant, elle s'avança jusqu'à la porte en bois et tocqua. Toujours personne. Elle se retourna alors dans le but de partir mais son regard fut attiré par un bouquin au sol, près de la porte de sortie. Curieuse, elle s'approcha alors et saisit l'objet. _De profundis_. Elle le feuilleta brievement et décida de le ranger. Elle entra alors dans les 'appetements' de Draco. Elle était fascinée par tant de bouquins, de feuilles volantes, de vinyles éparpillés...Le sentiments d'être dans une bulle l'envahi, comme si le temps et l'espace n'était plus, comme si dans cette petite pièce, on pouvait vivre pour soi. Elle s'assit sur le lit et attrapa le premier tas de feuille à sa porter. Des poèmes, des textes écrit d'une main tremblante, des croquis. Balayant les feuilles des yeux, elle lisait en diagonale, admirant la délicatesse de l'écriture qui semblait si fragile. Sur la dernière feuille cepandant, un nom accrocha son regard : Harry.

_Harry, aux yeux couleur jade_

_Ou bien vert forêt, je ne sais plus. _

_Harry, aux cheveux indomptable_

_D'un noir dont le charbon serait jaloux. _

_Harry, au cœur topaze et brave. _

_Harry, juste toi. Harry. _

Hermione plia la feuille et l'emporta, espérant pouvoir la montrer à son ami car elle savait pertinnement que jamais Draco ne le lui montrerais. Elle sortit et referma la porte en bois avant de definitivement quitter ce lieux.

Remontant le col de son manteau pour se protégé de la morsure du froid, un commerçant l'appostropha.

''Il est revenu ? Demanda l'homme.

-Comment ça ?

-L'artiste ! Il est partie dans une ambulance tout à l'heure, avec un jeune homme brun, et comme vous sortiez de sa galerie, je pensais que vous étiez son infirmière et qu'il était revenu, et je trouvais même injuste qu'il est une infirmière aussi charmante ! »

Hermione rougit.

« Je m'apelle Ron, Ron Weasley.

-Enchantée. Hermione Granger, répondit-elle, cachant son visage dans son écharpe par timidité.

-Ravie de vous connaître Hermione. Je dois y aller, mon commerce m'attend. Au plaisir de vous revoir douce créature. »

Et le commerçant pénétra de nouveau dans son petit commerce : une petite confiserie assez renommée de la ville, qui proposait un énorme choix et surtout, des création sucrées uniques et parfois étonnante. Ron, lui, allait très bien avec cette boutique pétillante : il avait ce sourire innocent et enfantin coller au visage, et ses cheveux couleur feu le rendait d'autant plus sympathique.

Mais même si ce jeune lui plaisait, elle n'en oubliait pas ses paroles : Draco était à l'hôpital, avec Harry. Elle ne voulait pas laisser seul dans cette situation et au moment où elle se décida à partir pour l'hôpital, son portable vibra.

De _Harry P. _

_Ok 'Mione, je suis désolée d'avoir quitté l'appart', je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, c'était complètement puérile et ridicule, surtout pour un simple licenciement. Excuse-moi. Je suis à l'hôpital, Draco s'est évanoui. Les infirmiers m'ont dit qu'ils le laisseraient sortir dans une heure environs. Je le ramène à l'appartement, je ne veux pas qu'il reste seul. Pourrais-tu nous préparer un repas pour trois ? Merci, bisous, je t'adore. _

**°0OoO0°**

**Voilà voilà, et ouais, je vous ai fait attendre autant de temps pour cette merde...**

**-mais nan Dook, tu ne dois pas avoir une si désastreux point de vue sur ton travail ! **

**-Il faut appeler un chat, un chat. Cette histoire, c'est de la merde en barre. **

**Anyway, **___**Pour me faire part de votre ressenti, de vos impression, de vos insultes, de vos compliments, de vos envie de m'écarteler, de vos envie de m'enfoncer n'importe quel objet dans une partie de mon anatomie où ce ne devrait pas être, pour vos envie de réciter une fable de La Fontaine, pour vos envie de boire un thé, pour vos demandes en mariages, pour votre liste de course, Laissez-moi une review !**_


End file.
